Shadows of Tragedy a SAO Alternate Universe Story
by TheExecutor117
Summary: Kazuto's family has a much stronger bound with him in everyday life. He has grown up knowing all along that he is adopted and it doesn't really matter to him! Suguha sees Kazuto as her spiritual older brother and Midori Kirigaya his adopted Mother sees him as her only true son. Family plays an important roll in this AU Story as they fight there way out of SAO.
1. Chapter 1 Remembering

Shadows of Tragedy a SAO Alternate Universe Story

Authors Notes: First and foremost, let me get a few things out of the way. This will be my first fanfiction of any kind, I have been an amateur Poet and Recipe writer. I have been a lover of Anime and Manga for a long time, there was something about Sword Art On-Line that spoke to me. I have been a fan of Fanfiction for many years and enjoy reading what many writers come up with. I find that there are pretty talented individuals out there who write better then I. Nonetheless as I said there is something about S.A.O. that made me want to go off on an alternative story branch. Fanfiction is an exercise in imagination and writing style and skill. I'm going to use this fanfiction to exercise my imagination muscle and help me become a better writer. I'm going to use the S.A.O. Universe to create my own story, but most of all to make situations that are new and exciting things that fans may not expect. I will respect the source materials be it the Manga or the Anime Series and I will try to do it justice, hopefully making a few people enjoy the S.A.O. universe a bit more. My Story seed is simple, that Kazuto Kirigaya's family has a much stronger bound with him in everyday life. That he has grown up knowing all along that he is adopted and it doesn't really matter to him! Suguha Kirigaya sees Kazuto as her spiritual older brother and Midori Kirigaya his adopted Mother sees him as her only true son. Furthermore, I feel if I had someone I loved and cared for deeply with all my heart in a god forsaken VR death game created by a Mad Man. Well let's just say I would do the exact same thing I'm laying out in this story. One thing is for certain I have dipped my proverbial toe into the MMORPG realm and have an understanding how they work mechanically and story wise. Also, if anyone is interested I could use someone knowledgeable in S.A.O. lore and the universe to proof read my future chapters. So that being all said and over with, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Remembering

Asuna looked into Kirito's black eyes and lightly clenched his shoulder. Then she took her fingers with a light touch placed them on his forehead parting his hair that was as black as onyx. "We all miss our Family's Kirito-kun, you always tell me to be strong and your support and love has always been my anchor. If you want to talk about it or if you just want to vent go ahead." She saw his pain, his despair and the look of utter defeat in his face. She then rubbed Kirito's neck gently, leaning in to him as if she was going to hug him. Asuna brought her head up to his neck and in her loving melodic voice whisper in his ear "She'll turn up, you did help her train after all! Don't despair my Love. I know what will cheer you up! How about we talk about the good memories that have made you such a strong person." Kirito's looked into Asuna's Hazel eyes and held her hand, he thought to himself how this woman knew him so well it was almost as if she was psychic, he smiled and fell back into the big sofa. "Asuna-kun maybe your right…. But where do I start?" leaning further back into the sofa he looking up into the rafters of the cabin he shared with Asuna. Then took his left hand and as if trying to grab an invisible rope. Asuna then leaned into him with part of her body and took Kirito's hand and held it between hers. As She tilted her head her long chestnut hair with orange-brown highlight fell on his forearm and chest. Looking deeply into his soulful eyes. "Damn it all to hell! Asuna-kun I'm utterly helpless when you look at me like that! It's like you have some kind of strange in game power!" Kirito knew he was defeated there was no alternative she would most probably deny him her cooking. It's not like she was going to tell anyone, maybe she was right and I should let this heavy emotional weight go. As he started to tell her his memories she looked up at him giving him a smile that totally disarmed him.

Well some of my fondest memories are of my Hiiobaa-chan's (Great Grandmother) smile and how she loved me and would make me Yakitori (Japanese Kabobs) after Martial Arts Training in the Kirigaya Family Dojo. Unfortunately, Great Grandmother left me when I was around Ten years old, she was the first person I remember giving me unquestionable love and affection. What I recall most about my Hiiobaa-chan was her heartbreak when she would reminisce about my Paternal Mother her oldest Granddaughter and my Paternal Father. It always made her wince when she spoke about the tragic highway accident that took their lives. She would always tell me that I was her Little Boseiai (Mother's love), basically I was the apple of her eye because I was her first Great Grandchild and I had a special place in her heart. That being said as my Hiiobaa-chan was the Kirigaya family Matriarch she insisted that Uncle Minetaka take on the Kirigaya Family name. Her Son, my Grandfather and Kendo Teacher was the last male heir to the Kirigaya Family name and fortune. Grandfather only had two daughters my Paternal Mother and my adopted Mother; Aunt Midori.

It's not uncommon in Samurai Families such as ours that the family, adopts a Son called a "Mukoyoshi". Basically, inheritance in a Samurai family is typically a form of primogeniture, the eldest son inherits the family property etcetera. If a family has only daughters, then the family can adopt a man to marry one of their daughters, or in this case Midori's husband. Minetaka would take the Kirigaya family surname, and he would inherit the property, family history and everything that came with being a Kirigaya. Essentially, my Hiiobaa-chan wanted to make sure that I was being taken care of when she died and that meant that the family needed Minetaka to become a Mukoyoshi.

Hearing Midori explain it to me as a boy: my Hiiobaa-chan Insisted that Uncle and Auntie officially adopt me in a Family ceremony. It wasn't enough that Uncle Minetaka and Aunt Midori had gone to city hall and had officially signed the paper work. I guess Hiiobaa-chan knew her time on this earth was short with me, because she always looked out for my future and my happiness. I was really too young to remember my Paternal Father & Mother but I do know that I am loved from my adopted Mother Midori and Father Minetaka. It's not like it's uncommon to be adopted by people that love you, for me my Uncle and Auntie became my beloved and honored Otousan (Father) and Okaasan (Mother). I really didn't feel like I missed out on anything, Minetaka & Midori became my Mother & Father in every sense of the word.

Then my baby Sister Sugu-chan was born when I was about three years old, I wasn't alone anymore in the world. What I really remember is being so happy and looking at the old digital photos Mom has in the hallway. As they cycle through the digital picture frames I see them and they make me recall faintly of the joy I felt of not being alone. One of the few things I clearly remember as a child is hugging my Mother's belly and hearing the thump-thump of my Sister's heartbeat. Hiiobaa-chan was overjoyed with the birth of Suguha as she now knew that I would not be alone in this world. Great Grandmother fostered our relationship, she would always encourage us to get along. She would always say "Kazuto hold your Sisters hand, be there for each other, you have each other to lean on and never forget that you are a Kirigaya."

As Sugu and I got older we became inseparable, I remember holding her small hand as we walked to school. Mom has a picture of us with me dragging Sugu down the hill to the train stop. Memories of our times spent at the Kirigaya Family Dojo sweating in the summer heat practicing with Grandfather. How Suguha would just lose herself in her Kata (Sword Form) in the dojo and how Hiiobaa-chan would stand in the doorway in her Blue White and Black Yukata with the Kirigaya Herron embroidered on the Chest. She would always be smiling at us and bring us cold watermelon. My sister Sugu was my partner in crime we did everything together. Not to say that we did not fight and squabble about stupid stuff like who's turn was it to toss the garbage and load the dishwasher.

I recall the day we went to the local waterpark when Sugu was thirteen going on fourteen and I was fifteen. This is before we got stuck in this damn death game. I remember it like it was yesterday, oh my god it was such a hot summer day and Grandfather said it was way too hot to practice. Beside that Sugu had just won the Junior Girls Kendo Competition in Tokyo and as a Reward Grandfather dropped us off at the waterpark. We were having a wonderful time of it and Sugu was getting thirsty and she left to grab some cold water. There was a group of five older boys about my age and they were teasing and harassing Sugu. They were making fun of her chest and hitting on her, I heard her scream leave me alone jerks. Admittedly she is kind of developed because what came to mind at that moment was Mom quarreling with her about getting her a sports bra for Kendo. Saguha was all ways fighting with Mom saying she didn't need a sports bra that the traditional juban (under garment) was fine.

Anyhow the boys that where teasing Sugu just pissed me off! One of them said something really crass about what he wanted to do to her and that was the last straw and it pushed me off the edge, it just set me off! I never felt so enraged and I lost it, totally kicked their asses all over the place. I broke one of the boy's noses and fractured the others leg and breaking one boy's wrist. I knocked out one boy and he hit the ground with a sickening thud and then Sugu grabbed my wrist and we ran out of the waterpark, running to the bus terminal then jumping on to the bus heading home. As we stood in the cold air-conditioned bus I remember feeling her hot tears on my chest through my t-shirt "Onii-sama please don't ever scare me like that again! What would Hiiobaa-sama say?" I could smell the sunscreen coming off Sugu and I put my hand-on top of her damp head and looked into her tear covered face "Sugu-chan I would never let anyone purposely hurt you, Hiiobaa-sama would probably haunt my dream if I let those boys hurt you." From that day on Sugu and I never argued about anything again. We had this respectful back and forth that Grandfather took note of, he said that we were in harmony.

As a well-off Family Suguha and I never really wanted for anything but then again, we never asked for much. We were always submerged in Martial Arts, Kendo and School. Our Grandfather would always say " _Your job is to discover your work and then with all your heart to give yourself to it._ " Mom said that Grandfather would always spout his Buddhist scriptures. "Ojii-chan (Grandfather) just wants you to find what makes you happy and enjoy it."

Well Sugu and I we have our separate interests, Sagu has a love of Kendo, Aikido and she loses herself in the Katas that Grandfather has taught us. She was working on her first Black Belt before this god forsaken death game. I would always support her and I would spend time sparring with her and to be honest she is a better hand to hand practitioner then me. I did Practice the two-handed Kirigaya sword Style with Grandfather but I never really broke ground like Sugu did. Grandfather would call her his White Huron Sword Maiden. She would go to Competitions in her Blue White and Black Yukata with the Kirigaya Huron embroidered on the back. I have always been proud of Sugu and that's why I have always supported her in her Martial Arts studies and I would practice with her hours on end. I would always remember Hiiobaa-chan's words "Kazuto hold your sisters hand, be there for each other, you have each other to lean on!"

As for me I loved Gaming, at home we had a crazy home system, Mom was a former VR-MMORPG Pro Player in College and played for a Pro team in Korea for two years. She was ranked number 3 in the world as one of the most accomplished women players. Because of Moms fame and knowledge, she works for a Tokyo based Gaming House that makes next Gen Games. Gaming was one of the subject Mom and I would really connect on she even taught me coding so I could make my own custom Interfaces. Mom's enthusiasm is infectious and she even got Sugu into games. Sugu loved Mom's designed dating Sims and Mom's Puzzle games where always a hit during long road trips. Admittedly Sugu always cheer me on during my Tournaments as I would support her in her Kendo Competitions. When I needed help she would admittedly assist me in whatever game at the moment I was playing. I made it to the Junior RTS (Real Time Strategy Gaming) Tournament in Tokyo, I came in fourth place respectably in the junior Pro division.

Mom being a Huge E-Sport Celebrity and game Designer we always get free swag. Cool T-Shirts, backpacks, limited edition controllers even the latest big name Home Systems. One day after Kendo Practice we came home to find our Doorway Blocked. On the porch, next to our front door was a big box labeled RATH industries in Bold black letters, it was the size of a mini fridge. It was addressed to me, I never got anything this big in the mail before. Sugu said that maybe I got noticed at the Junior RTS Tournament in Tokyo and I'm getting free swag to try out. I looked at the side of the box and found the packing slip and letter.

Dear Mr. Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya We would like your opinion on the fourth Gen Nerve Gear System. The Company will be introducing it to the public this Fall during the Tokyo Gaming Expo. We know you are the Son of the famous ESports Player and game designer Doctor Midori Kirigaya. We are aware that you are an up in coming ESports champion and Designer of VR-MMORPG interfaces. We took Note that your RTS Interface is Ranked Number one on the free User Interface share site. We would be honored if we could get your Opinions and if possible would you care to demonstrate the Gear to your Mother. We are looking for Developers to Make Next Gen Games for our System. You will find in the box four Systems with included Nerve Gear and Four Computer Terminals along with Four Beta Copies of Sword Art On-line. We provided three extra terminals feel free to invite other gamers to join in the experience. After you have completed playing please take a moment and fill out the user survey your opinions will be kept private and will only be shared with in our Company. Many Regards Doctor Sato Munenori.

Mom Was pulling up the drive way in her car, I was just finishing reading the letter and Sugu waved her down. "How is your Ojii-chan doing today is he still spouting his Buddhist Teachings?" Mom Had a big grin on her face as she gave Sugu a big bear Hug and a Kiss on the forehead. "Kazuto what the heck is that box, did you order a fridge finely from Amazon for your room? Got to keep those power drinks cold for your RTS Tournaments!" She began to ruffle my hair, I was kind of taken back and I would never order something like that unless I asked permission for it. But knowing Mom she was teasing me so I handed her the letter and she read it.

"Wow Doctor Sato Munenori got his eye on you! Hum?" Sugu looked sideways at Mom and asked "Who is this Doctor Sato Munenori, someone famous from your VR-MMORPG days Mom?" Mom looked nonplused for a moment and had that deer in the headlights look. "Well… let's see Doctor Sato Munenori is a well know Hardware designer and well…" She paused and folded her arms and then started to tap her chin with her finger. "Let's just say he has a reputation for making hardware that all ways seem to end up in some kind of Weapons system. His latest H.U.D. System can be found in the latest United States A2-B Abrams Tank, just to name a few of his Hardware systems, but then again, he did perfected Auto Drive in the latest Generation of Autonomous Cars for the Japanese public. Anyhow Kids let's start dinner and we can open this box tonight and see what it's all about. How's that sound to you two?" Mom just open the front door and instructed me to bring in the box.

Mom was always a great cook, she made Beef Shabu-Shabu that night and we did what any normal family does and we talked about our day. I was telling Mom how I was doing in Computer Lab and that I was working on a Model Artificial Intelligence Project. Sugu spoke about the troubles she was having with one of the Girls at School and she was almost tempted to beat her up but invited her to lunch instead. Mom was telling Sugu that she was the most social of Us Kirigaya she took after Hiiobaa-sama. It's been over six years and I still missed her and Mom pointed out we never forget the ones we love. They live throughout memories and actions, even if Great Grandmother was not here we remember our elders because they sowed the seeds of our future. I looked at Mom and chuckled she was starting to sound like Grandfather. She gave me a side way glance just like Grandfather does and I started to laugh so hard I fell off the kitchen stool and Sugu joined in my laughter, then Mom couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh with a side splitting wale!

The Vid Phone on the refrigerator door chimed and the A.I. said incoming call from Minetaka Kirigaya. Mom Stop Laughing and told the A.I. to answer the call. Dad's face was on the refrigerator door and he was smiling and his eyes looked tired and he had that visible five o'clock shadow look to him. Dad just wanted to Check in and say everything was going well during his trip to Taipei. Dad works for a construction firm and there trying to get funding for the Okinawa Train System to connect to Taiwan and the United States of Korea. Now that the Communist Party System was destroyed in Korea it was time to unite Japan, Korea and Taiwan with the new underwater Train System a real ambitious project but that was Dad for you a real Dreamer. These are the moments I miss the most of everyday life, the banter over dinner. The taste and smell of Moms cooking, Laughing and joking with family. This is what this damn death game has taken away from me my everyday life. I swear I'm going to get it all back even if I have to recode the damn game.

Asuna rubbed Kirito's neck again and gave him a peck on the cheek. With her lovely honey coated voice whisper in his ear "Kirito-kun I'm still hear and I'm listening and from what you say your Hiiobaa-sama sounds like a strong Woman and Suguha is so lucky to have such a devoted older brother." Kirito shrugged his shoulders and let out a deep timbered sigh. "I really appreciate it my Love that your willing to let me get this all off my chest." With that Kirito leaned in and gave Asuna an emotional kiss on her lips. Asuna always feels special when Kirito calls her "My Love" then with a tender and firm hand she gave Kirito a warm loving hug. "So, what happened after your Dad Called?"

Well Dad hung up and then Mom told us to clean up the dishes after dinner. The goal is always to meet in the dining room like we always do so game night can start. Like clockwork Fridays is always game night, we always gather as a family and sit around the dining room table and play some game like Koi Koi or Flower Cards. Sometimes we would play board games like Monopoly or Clue. As usual Sugu always has first Choice of what game we start our evenings out with. Mom said we went in order of age youngest to oldest. Well it sort of surprised Mom and I when Saguha said she wanted to try out the NEW Nerve Gear System. To be honest I never seen Sugu so excited and pumped up about a Video Game System before, My Sister squealed out "It would be kind of cool to see how good Mom really is in an actual VR-MMORPG game." I had totally forgotten about the Nerve Gear System in the hallway of our home. Sugu was ecstatic for some reason, she really wanted to see Mom in Game.

Well I have seen the old online footage of Mom's Avatars before. There is a reason why Mom was called Lady Snow Queen in VR-MMORPG's. Her Avatars where always Swords Women or Female Healers, and she was inhuman when it came to reaction times. I saw some old footage from World of Battel Age when she was on the Korean team "Death Saints". I believe at the time they were the number one Asian Guild and number two in points in the world. She was crazy skilled She was the only healer in a fifty-man raid group going up against a World Boss that took two hours to take down. Only two people died and they were revived before the Boss was killed. Sugu never really watched the old videos of Mom so she had no real clue. Moms name was Lady Heal when she played a healer and when she played Damage dealers she was Queen of Death. It was the Manager Sung Sue of the Korean team "Death Saints" that combined her Avatars names and started calling her Lady Snow Queen. In an interview with VR-RPG magazine Sung said he never saw in his career a player as skilled as Midori Kirigaya in both Damage Dealing and Healing Classes. He went on to explain that her name Came from Lady Heal and Queen of Death but the Snow came from her Teammates because she was like snow coming down on the battle field, she could cover everything in her field of view. He went on to say She has this uncanny ability to change classes in a split second. It's not an easy task to switch from one style of play to the other so seamlessly and on top of that be in the top ten in both classes. I can't imagine switching from Damage Class to a Healing class in a matter of seconds, the balance you need to strike with your skill chart, secondary skills and not just equipment. The amount of stat's you need to sift through to get that balance is not easy. Can you imagine the grind for gear and the amount of skill it takes to be a master of two styles? Consider my mind blown Mom was a bad ass VR-MMORPG player. But like I said Sugu didn't really have a clue.

Asuna straightened up so quickly she startled Kirito. He felt the air chill him where Asunas body was partially laying on his chest. "Hold on Kirito-kun let me get this straight, how come I'm just hearing that your Mother is the infamous Beta Tester Lady Snow Queen? No wonder you're so good at all this!" Kirito just shrugged his shoulders and eased back into the sofa. "Mom was a pretty good beta play but she was lucky I guess as she didn't get trapped in S.A.O.!" Asuna was still quite stunned and gave Kirito a stern look. "Your Mother I mean Lady Snow Queen was the author of the original Player Mechanics handbook and she was the one who Developed Custom User Interfaces a month before launch. Not to mention she was one of the only Duel Class users. She's a legend in this game!" Kirito got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he then looked out the window and gripped the counter as Asuna came up behind him placing her arms around him, then planting her cheek on his lower shoulder. "Yeah, a few people who jumped on the game did downloaded the UI my Mom created. I believe at last count it was about a hundred or so but unfortunately a lot of those players are either dead or just not willing to help go to the Front Lines. I think maybe four players really use it and I think I'm one of the few who knows how to use it to its fullest potential. I wish there was a way to share the UI because Mom made Mods that helped with Boss fights and Raid Monitoring. As for her being the only player to have Duel Class that was a total fluke the Nerve Gear let her access her old VR-MMORPG information. Like Stats, special skills even old avatar information along with unique skills sets." Asuna then made her way around the counter and pulled out her cooking tools, cutting board, and her treasured Japanese Santoku Chef Knife. "Any request for Lunch Kiri-kun, how about a cured wild boar cold cut sandwich?" Kirito gave her an excepting nod with a loving smile. He then stepped over to the kitchen counter and pulled out a stool and sat down. As he sipped his water he went on with his reminiscing.

Let's see I went to the kitchen to get a utility knife to open the box. As always, that stupid popcorn, I just hate packing foam it gets everywhere! Gets on your shirt and somehow, you're still picking it out of your bed two days later. The round Vacuum bot was just stuck in a back and forth pattern trying to suck up the foam popcorn. Sugu brought the recycling bin for the popcorn and Mom brought the vacuum and we unpacked everything. I got to say the packaging was really cool and the boxes where white with black lettering and on the side of the boxes, was a scan code. Mom activated her scanner on her wrist and told her Personal AI to display the video on the living room wall projector. The logo of RATH industries was displayed, then we saw the intro for the Nerve Gear System with the mandatory visuals in any high-tech graphics interface game. Then Doctor Sato Munenori came on and gave his welcome speech and thanking everyone for helping with the beta testing of the fourth Gen Nerve Gear System. He went into detail about the Nerve Gear's high-density microwave transceivers are capable of accessing the user's brain, allowing it to send fake signals to the five senses of the user. The transceivers are not only capable of inducing fake sensory signals but can also block every movement command from the brain to the body, preventing the player from moving their body while in Full VR Dive to avoid injuries. The micro transceivers are also capable of blocking sensory information from the body to the brain, thus, while using it, the player is completely unconscious of the physical world. The Nerve Gear is able to emit high-powered microwaves, for games such as Sword Art On-line's operating system and has been programmed to work with the new generation of diamond semiconductor central processors. Then he spoke about upcoming games and that the system was backward compatible with many second & Third Gen games. Then the Doctor introduced Kayaba Akihiko the development Director of Sword Art On-Line and the Chief Designer of the interface of the fourth Gen Nerve Gear System.

Thank you Doctor Munenori, we at ARGUS Software have united with RATH industries to develop one of the most exciting gaming systems in recent memory. In this Demo Pack, you will find one Nerve Gear Head-set and one Computer Terminal along with a Beta Copy of Sword Art On-Line. With the Beta copy, one can explore the world of Aincard and its one hundred floors. Unfortunately, During the three-month beta period, you can access only fifty floors. Each Floor is its own world and theme. You will also have access to all classes from Ranger to Paladin etcetera. Our Terminals are basic but if you own a custom Terminal the Nerve Gear Head-set is compatible with most standard connections and will read older data from user preferences to give you a seamless gaming experience. This includes the use of custom User Interfaces and Customized game stats transfers from other VR-MMORPGs. Moms ears perked up with that last statement as Mom has over three years' plus in VR worlds like Battel Age and Sword Champions. One of Moms main character in Sword Champions was one of the most notorious and lethal Player versus Play Combatants. Well the rest of it was pretty standard stuff: like how to set up an account and how the system worked and the Nerve Gear had the ability to run a week without power because of the powerful battery used as redundancy so players would not get accidently disconnected and boosted signal so LAG was not an issue. The Basic advice given was to lay in bed and connect using a fiber Optic line or if possible a high capacity wireless receiver. Mom then stated she thought that the House server and the high-speed router should be able to handle our data load. Also, we would not be needing the computer Terminals as we had a high end custom system for the house that she used for her gaming research & development. It was settled then, we all finish cleaning up the boxes and headed to our rooms to make our first Dive into S.A.O.

Sugu and I were already Level two by the time Mom Joined us. Of cores Mom picked her moniker Lady Snow Queen and Sagu picked the name Leafa. Mom transferred one of her Characters from her E-Sport days, to be honest I almost didn't recognize Mom as Lady Snow Queen. She still had the same build as I remember in real life and she looked like she was in her late thirties. She was wearing a pure white, ankle-length kimono with off white lined patterns. Her robe had an attached ornate off white collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves with snow flake patterns. There was long off white flowing ribbons tied at her back of the kimono that formed numerous large loops. She had a small flower brooch made of snow at the center of her chest, and in her long Black hair that was in the style of a Geisha, she had a tiara made of crystal with a snowflake pattern, with small icicles running down the sides, it extended around the back of her head from ear to ear. In her sash with the snowflake patterns she had a long white fan with a white jade handle on the right. She had two white swords a shot and a long in the samurai sword maiden style on her left. One was a wakizashi short sword in a white scabbard with off white trim and her other sword was a Kissaki double sided blade in an off-white scabbard with white trim. When she used her custom sword skill Snow Field her hair turned white, and her blade became ice. She was already level five and had already unlocked her Sword Skill Tree called Snow Mountain Dancer. Mom said to Call her Lady Snow or Just Snow in game. I never knew Mom could look so elegant and deadly, she walked with a warrior's stride, it was something to behold because you could feel her presence like a lethal White Snow Tiger. That was it, Sugu eyes glazed over and she gasped and became a teenaged groupie in less than a second, she was fawning over Lady Snow. Well next thing you know I was really feeling outnumbered and out matched, Lady Snow was admiring Leafa's Avatar. Sugu picked bright green eyes and wore white and green armor with matching clothes. She also had a white and green collar on her neck. She picked long blond hair, and tied it up with a flower like hairband and her bangs where lose. I chuckled because I was reminded of when Mom and Sugu go shopping and I'm stuck on the sofa of the department store holding all the shopping bags waiting on them to stop peacocking so we can go to the next store.

Anyhow Leafa Gave herself a much older look Like I did. My look hasn't changed that much from Beta. My clothes in the game consisted of black pants with a black belt and I had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect my shins. I had a silver plate worn on my left side of my coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. I wore a strap that went over my right shoulder and under it to wrap around my left side. At first, I was only armed with a Basic Sword. Finally, after twenty minutes of comparing our equipment and Armor, we all decided to level and find the beginner Dungeon on the First Floor.

It's one of my most memorable S.A.O. experiences that I ever had during the beta. Our small group showed up at the outdoor Dungeon. Even at a low-level Lady Snow was so precise and a lethal player. At some point during the Dungeon we got a bit overwhelmed, Lady Snow took two fingers from her left hand then traced them over her long sword. Quickly transforming the sword into a wand, she provided Leafa and I heals as we fought the Monsters before us. Then Lady Snow transformed her wand back into a Sword just as quickly. We were almost over run by the number of dangerous Mobs, she used her custom sword skill Snow Field. Lady Snow's hair turned white, and her blade became ice, she pointed her sword to the ground. Then in a graceful motion she did a turn, knelt down on one knee and stabbed the ground with her blade. The ground and the whole path before us turned to ice and snow and every Monster exploded into bursts of light. Leafa was giggling like a little Fan Girl she was jumping up and down saying that's so cool. I could not help but laugh at the way Leafa was acting and the straight face of Lady Snow was priceless.

During beta testing, Leafa and I played here and there together and we made some great progress in a matter of a few months. We had an advantage over most other players because we knew each other, we have real team work from our Kendo sparring. Without words spoken she knew how to switch with me, we always have each other's back from Defensive to Offensive attacks. It's like putting on a pair of your favorite shoes or like stepping into that perfect temperature swimming pool, it was comfortable and fluid. We made it all the way to the middle floors of the game with Lady Snow's help from time to time. In all honesty Leafa became a Master of hand to hand with a confidence that was uncanny and with her Short Sword she was unstoppable. Lady Snow was always taking Leafa on expeditions into dungeons for Materials, Gear and mapping information. I'm pretty sure Lady Snow was writing her player handbook and tinkering with her custom user interface. Leafa was such a fan-girl and was like a puppy following her around trying to learn everything she could about the game and pick up on Lady Snow's play style. Well the truly fun times ended a month before the official release date of the game, it did turn into a life or death game after all. Of course, all three of us filled out the user survey and comment cards after our Beta test phase. As our reward, we got four copies of the official game and Sugu was so ecstatic about the Game Master fixes and updates from the Beta. She went so far as to pre-load Mom's UI and Mods on my terminal and hers. Sugu was chomping at the bit to have another crack at S.A.O. and I'll be honest her attitude was infectious and I found myself getting really pumped up too.

That Saturday the day of Launch, the server system would go live at noon. Sugu was in her room getting ready and I was in the kitchen cleaning up from our late Saturday morning breakfast. I called Mom and asked her if she was going to join us in S.A.O. and she was bummed out. I asked her to join us but She had a deadline at work and berated me "Kazuto, honey… I'm an adult I have responsibilities and you and your sister are one of them but I also have work. I'm spending the night at my office, please understand I'll join you and Sugu on Sunday Night after I hand in my project. Now Dinner is in the kitchen refrigerator, I made you cold marinated soba with your favorite Dipping sauce and tell Sugu I said to have fun. I got to go sweetheart. Behave and no wild parties while I'm gone." Mom's teasing me with her all-knowing wink. as if I would through a party. Yet those are the last words that she spoke to me. In a way, I'm happy that Mom didn't get stuck in here. That's why I continue to fight! To see my beloved Otousan (Father) and Okaasan (Mother) again. All I can think of is the faded memory of the "Thump-Thump" of Suguha's heart beat in Moms belly! It's all lost: the game nights, Moms cooking, Grandfathers lessons on Kendo and his crazy Buddhist scriptures, Sugu and Mom fawning over girly things, Dad dreams of building great national projects! ITS All GONE, destroyed by a mad man who wants to control us like a hamster in a terrarium. It's all a shadow of tragedy that has come for me and the ones I love, why? WHY me?

Asuna looked at Kirito and knew he was going to lose himself sooner, rather than later. He was such a loyal and loving person, whose emotional filter was breaking down. She reached out over the kitchen counter and clung to Kirito in a death grip holding on for dear life. Looking into his pain stricken eyes, trying to be there for him like he was there for her this past year. "Kirito she's alive, Leafa is still on my friend list, don't lose yourself to despair my Love." He lifted his head and looked at her. "Asuna, it's been a year and all I know is we have made it to the thirtieth floor but it just feels like we have stalled. It took me two months to get through to Leafa's depression, I still don't see the fun-loving sister from Beta. Now she's been gone for five days without me knowing where she is! It's ripping me apart and I'm feeling lost and helpless. Where can she be for so long! She won't answer my in-game mail nor can I see her when I ping her on the world map!" Kirito still holding on to Asuna's hand, slumped to one side burying himself into his folded free arm and trying to grasp for air. Almost sounding like a wounded animal gasping for his last breath.

Out of no ware the front door to the cabin burst open! Asuna Jumped and Kirito Drew a dagger ready to defend himself and Asuna. Leafa burst through the threshold and called out in a deafening yell "Onii-sama!" Kirito dropped his dagger and it fell with a twang as the steal hit the floor. He ran to Leafa scooping her up in his arms crying "Imouto-chan!" (Baby Sister) into Leafas ear. Asuna almost screamed out as she put her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as tears of joy came out covering her shocked face. "Stop Kirito-kun your choking me I can't breathe, let go of me Onii-sama!" Kirito let go and Leafa seemed different somehow, it was a strange change, she seemed lighter in spirit. With a big smiling face, she grabbed Kirito by the hand and wrist. "Come on Kirito-kun, come on, come with me out side. I have someone who wants to see you. She's come a long way to see us!" Leafa would not take no for an answer as she forcibly dragged her brother out of the log cabin. "Hold on Leafa… what's so important?" that's all he could muster as Leafa pulled him out the front door. In the cool fall air, the sun fell through the trees as orange and red leaves fell. The wind was carrying them in swirls. The dead leaves where falling all around the small pathway, blowing back and forth in the wind, from the log cabin's porch to the picket fence. Impossible but there stood a woman who looked just like Lady Snow Queen!... "That's not possible, no… how is it possible? No… No…!" Kirito couldn't feel his feet under him, all his energy was sapped from him in a split second. All he could feel was a sense of free fall, as he collapsed to his knees unable to move. Was the Nerve Gear System finely breaking down his brain and making him hallucinate? Kneeling on the grass & stone path, all he could see was the orange, red and light green leaves fall on to the path and through them the white Kimono of his beloved Okaa-sama! "It's Impossible!" She was walking toward him and Kirito was in utter shock, was it really her? This woman who was walking towards him was so elegant! That scary deadly aura, that warrior's stride just like his Okaa-sama: Lady Snow Queen, he could feel her presence, just like a lethal White Snow Tiger! Like the first time he saw her in beta! He knew at that moment… yes, it was Mom! But how is it even possible?

Leafa stood next to Asuna and had a huge smile from ear to ear and she was holding onto her brothers Girlfriend. Asuna was mesmerized by this woman utter beauty and deadly aura. It wasn't lost on Asuna this woman was Kirito & Leafas Mother, she must have sacrificed something to come into the game. Leafa ushered Asuna off the porch and back into the log cabin so that her Mom and Brother could reunite in private.

Lady Snow took her jade handled fan and tapped her Son on the head "Kirito-kun are you not going to properly welcome your beloved Okaa-sama to your home?" Yup it was Mom, the teasing already started! The playful ways she jabbed him. But Kirito didn't have the strength. The five days of worrying over Leafa and now this. He could not hold back the tears and he Grabbed his mother's white sash and cried "I don't understand Mom! How?... Why?... how is it even possible?" His Mother looked into his eyes and smiled and cupped his face in her hand and wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "It took me some time to get here! I just couldn't let my babies fight a death game alone. When I could do something about it. So… Kirito-kun you better get off your knees and give me a hug or I'm going to get cross with you." With what remaining strength Kirito had left he got up and gave his mom a hug. Somehow it felt so good, inviting like being in his bed at home and his Mother whispered into his ear "I could not stand it any longer, being separated from you and your sister, knowing that you could die from the whims of a Mad man. I had to come, I would rather spend a few hours with my children then out live them. But I did not come empty handed nor will I let a Mad Man dictate how my beloved children will die! Your Father sends his best and know that he is working diligently in the Real World to find a solution. Now, do you think you have the strength to stand on your own and escort me into this beautiful Home? We have a lot to discuss and don't think your sister hasn't told me about that young Lady Asuna!" oh boy it was mom alright she was going to relentless teas him about having a Girlfriend. Oh, boy his dead meet, wait till she finds out that Asuna and he are Married, not even Leafa knew that secret. I'm dead! No, I'm going to get in such trouble when she finds out Asuna and I have a Child. I'll Have to tell her about Yui, more like explain what she is.

Lady Snow turned and saw on the porch a small little girl with long dark hair, bright black eyes. She had a one-piece white dress with a ribbon tied around her waist and a long-sleeved pink sweater with brown boots. Lady Snow gracefully bent down "Hello little one, you must be Yui-chan! Leafa spoke to me about you, aren't you adorable!" Lady Snow extended out her hand to Yui to give her a handshake. Yui turned her head sideways and had a huge smile on her small face. She returned the handshake and bowed "Hello Bā-chan (Grandma) nice to meet you." Lady Snow just warmly smiled back to this curious child. Yui disengaged Lady Snow and pointed out to the dirt Road past the picket fence. "Bā-chan you were followed here! There five or more RED Players out there." Lady Snow stood up and gave out a sigh. "Well Yui-chan it can't be helped, fools will do foolish things! Can you take care of Kirito-kun for me? Don't let him fight ok!" Then Lady Snow gave Yui a warm smile and patted Yui on the head. "I'll be right back, please Kirito don't get involved, you're in no state of mind to fight! It's written all over your face." With a flowing grace of a Geisha, Lady Snow stoically walked down the stone path past the picket fence. With a frightening elegance, Lady Snow Drew her swords the wakizashi short sword from its white scabbard with the off-white trim. She then drew her other sword the Kissaki double sided blade from the off-white scabbard with the white trim.

Well no better time to use "Sword" magic in S.A.O.! She and Doctor Sato Munenori discussed the payment and consequences of using magic in this VR-MMORPG before she came back to this world. The Doctor told her "Your pain threshold will be lowered and the feedback will be almost twenty percent more than a standard player. The use of magic will drain your life bar, but knowing how you play you will find balance in healing yourself if it goes too far. Nonetheless there is no avoiding it, the more you use magic during a fight the more life it takes from you and the pain will be constant. I'm afraid the only way to activate Magic is the use of Blood or taking damage that is painful."

Well this was the very first conscious test of her powers in this world. From her left hand, she stabbed the ground with her Wakizashi short sword in a fluid motion. Activating her magical power: snow field, turning the ground to snow. She then took her left hand and squeezed the center of her Kissaki double sided blade. As her hand blead, her hand felt like it was in scolding hot water. Her health bar barely registered the damage. Under her health bar a New second gage appeared in blue, marked Sword Essence. Her determination was apparent in her face, yes this was an adequate payment. I am ready for this road of Death & Destruction, anything for my Children, for my Father who trained me to be a White Huron Sword Maiden, for the Kirigaya family honor, for my beloved Husband who I promised to see again in the Real World. This was absolutely, the Kirigaya resolve she was feeling, this is what her Father instilled in her. I will walk the road to Destruction Father! She smirked for a moment Damn it, your teachings have really infected me Otousan! No doubting this was sufficient payment to use the group of spells she was ready to unleash on these poor pathetic RED Players. The essence gage was now full and she yelled out loud in a commanding voice, "Come out Player Killing Scum! Come face your demise at the hands of Lady Snow Queen a daughter of the White Huron Clan! Come face me, your just filth, resolve yourselves for your swift death!"

The leader of the group step forward. "I got to say lady you got some pretty big balls! I don't think a bitch like you can take on ten members of Laughing Coffin. No one here's ever heard of you, but we're being paid pretty serous coin to kill you!" More Player Killers stepped out of the shadows, one shouted "I say we have some fun with her! Looks like she has some fine tits under that fancy dress of hers." Another shouted "Let's cut off her nipples and ears and fuck her! Like we did that one bitch on the sixteenth floor, now that was fun." The leader then twirled his sword in his hand "After we fuck you up we'll have our way with that Lightning Flash Bitch and her boyfriend that bastard black swordsman, maybe will crucify him before we kill him as we fuck his woman in front of him!" Lady Snows face was like ice with no emotion visible. "Do not let it be said That I Lady Snow Queen am not merciful, run now you fools!" The Laughing Coffin members just all chuckled and mocked her. One of the attackers disrespectfully licking his dagger with his tong in a bazaar sexual manor.

"I really don't think you understand who you truly face! You are unworthy, know that you step onto my battle field you scum!" With her right hand, she gracefully waved her sword over the snow as her blade turned to ice. "I own all that the mountain snow touches and the cold northern Artic Wind caresses! Come let's see your skills in dying like wild dogs for your Master, who annoyingly hounds me where I walk in this world! Come let us begin this fatal dance of Death & Destruction. Your resolution to die at my blades brings me no joy!" With that being said Lady snow flicked the last of her blood payment on to the snow and gracefully crouched down with her left hand to retrieve her short sword.

Now wielding the Kissaki long ice sword and Wakizashi short ice sword she began to conduct her skill "Snow Mountain Dancer". Now this is what she truly missed in VR the since of utter power the freedom to let go and let her natural spirit free. Such immense power that the Nerve Gear could tap into, this is what Doctor Sato Munenori spoke of the connection speed was liberating. As she waved her swords the blood in the snow began to turn to ice and started to produce a whirling snow tornado that started to surround her making the ribbons in the back of her Kimono flutter. Her hair turned white and her dark brown eyes turned to glowing Blue orbs of ice. Like a fire breathing dragon Her breath was coming out of her mouth. In an inhuman loud voice, she shouted "You have been warned fools! Now Die where you stand!" The sheer terror in The Laughing Coffin members realizing that they could not move in the snow and wind. No offense or defense could be done under this powerful magic. Like a white linen sheet, Lady Snow Queen washed over her Battlefield covering it in white snow. Such grace and beauty in bringing about Death & Destruction, how utterly frightening!

She stopped before the tenth Assassin and behind her nine players lay dead in red ice and snow as they drifted away like ash in her artic wind. With such effective speed, she cut the tenth Assassin's weapon arm off. "Get up fool! Go tell your Master what has transpired here and bother me no more! Spread the word with that disgusting mouth of yours, that if a Player Killer so much as look's in my direction or looks at anyone I know they will know a snowy grave at my hands. Now go Dog, do as your told or die in the snow like your foolish Guild mates! To think I had to sully my PVP blades on such scum, it makes me sick.' With a graceful flourish, she sheath her swords. She then took her jade handled Fan, opening it then fanning her battlefield of snow. With one smooth motion of the fan the snow was gone with the wind and retrieving the magical essence that she spent. She then slowly walked up to the log cabin.

Yui was looking at Lady Snow with a worried look. "Bā-chan you're pretty scary when you're mad!" Lady Snow scooped Yui up in her arms in a motherly manor and took a finger and playfully poked Yui's tiny nose "I wasn't mad little one!" Yui had a puzzled face and place her left hand on Lady Snow's cheek. "Is it really ok to kill Bā-chan?" Lady Snow looked at Yui with a smile. "Let's see how do I explain it? Well once an animal has tasted human flesh the only humane thing is to put that animal down. In this case, they were living people who had choice, it had to be done so that those animals couldn't kill anyone ever again!" Yui still was mystified as to why it was necessary. Lady Snow saw Yui's distress and tried to explain it further. "My Father raised me to protect the weak and kill if it's necessary! As a White Huron Sword Maiden of the Kirigaya Household I could not let Justice go unanswered! The bile and Hatred that they spewed was so overwhelming!" Yui face started to register understanding. "So Bā-chan, served them there just rewards by killing them." Lady Snow readjusted Yui in her arms with a jump "Yui you're a smart one! You are correct they got there just rewards for their actions." Yui then asked the hard question. "Bā-chan is it really ok to kill others like that, even though they were bad men?" Lady Snow sighed. "How can one not pluck the weeds out of the garden of life without getting one's knees and hands dirty? The answer is simple, It's not possible little one! I am prepared to carry their deaths on my soul, because when I eventually die I know in my heart that whoever judges me, I did what was moral and correct for the good of the garden." Yui understood the truth that evil needed to be answered. Lady Snow just looked past Yui to the path where she had just taken the lives of those evil soulless men. "I know when I am judged, that the Buddha will help me wash my hands for the dirt that I carry. But right now, my conscience is clear."

This act of beautiful violence only took moments. Unfortunately, Leafa had never seen her Mother use her sword skills in that manor before. To say she was stunned would only scratch the surface. Is that what it meant to be a White Huron Sword Maiden of the Kirigaya Household? Is that why she trained so much with Grandfather in the Real World? She quietly listened to her Mother as she explained it to Yui. Yes, Mom was right, Justice needed to be served, but it left a sour taste in Leafa's mouth. Leafa herd Yui "Bā-chan can I become a White Huron Sword Maiden of the Kirigaya Household, so I can protect the weak and serve justice to evil men?" Lady Snow walked into the log cabin with Yui in her Arm and as she walk through the threshold she told Yui and all who were listening. "The pathway of the Samurai is not always easy, Bushido is not an easy code to follow." She giggled for a moment and gave Yui a big smile. "Look at me! I'm sounding like my Father more and more every day." It dawned on Leafa exactly what her beloved Okaa-sama was willing to sacrifice for her and Kirito. Mother stepped in this death game to help get them out. With that Leafa grasped at her Mother Kimono as she walked past her. Lady Snow stopped and with her free arm hugged her daughter. With tears, almost ready to over whelm her she whimpered. "I love you Mom!" Lady Snow patted Leafa on her back. "Now… Now... Leafa-chan no need to get so dramatic… silly girl. Let's go into the House and have a cup of tea and calm down." Absolutely, that was a good idea have some tea with Mom and calm down. Leafa walked into the house with her Mother and Yui Leaving Kirito with Asuna on the porch.

Did that just really happen? Did she just wipe the floor with Laughing Coffin? Did his Mom really come from the Real World to save him and Leafa? Kiritos mind was run a million miles a second. He too needed a moment to process what just happen. Asuna reach out to him. "Kirito-kun are you ok? You look out of it!" Kirito was lost in his thoughts. "Hello, Aincard to Kirito! Hello Black swordsman!" Kirito came out of his train of thought. "Glad you're still with me my love! Now what are we going to do about your Mother? She kind of scares me, no… she frightens me!" Kirito hugged Asuna whispered into her ear. "You have nothing to worry about from my Mom! I'm the one who is dead meat when she finds out were Married." Asuna stiffened in Kiritos arms. "You think she'll like me? I mean I am a year older then you and she might kill me for taking away her only son." Well like anything else this Death Game that has tossed his way he would face it! Kirito grasped Asunas hand. "In the end, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as I have you by my side." Kirito found his footing again somehow, he found that courage he always has deep within himself that this beautiful woman always seems to pull out of him. He stepped into the cabins door way. The day seemed brighter all of a sudden holding Asunas hand. Whatever he had to face he knew in that moment he was not alone. "Ok, let's go have a cup of tea like my Mom suggested and talk about what's next."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me sometime to really flesh out Kirito's Mother Lady Snow Queen. I hope that you like the way I handled the Mechanics of Magic, as S.A.O. did not have any real magic in the first original Manga arc or the first season of the Anime. I'm going to have Lady Snow Queen tell her story about how she came to find herself in the Death Game. I really don't think that it needs to be explained why she went into the Game and her motivations, I made it clear in this chapter. Maybe I made her look to Over Powered and a Marry Sue but I wanted Kirito's Mother to effect other characters in a profound way. Maybe I should just explain away how Laughing Coffin just sent weak Low level assassins during the next chapter. I'm hoping that I made some of you get lost in the story. Your comments and suggestions would be appreciated and I'm not opposed to requests of bring in characters or situations from the Manga.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Coming of the Herron

Shadows of Tragedy Chapter TWO a SAO Alternate Universe Story

Authors Notes: If anyone knows Japanese honorifics really well, I could use some help proof reading my fan-fic it would be appreciated or just send me some notations. Also, if anyone is interested, I could use someone knowledgeable in S.A.O. lore and its universe to fact check my future chapters. Anyhow thanks to those of you who have messaged me encouragement I appreciate it. This chapter, I have concentrated on the family dynamic, I have peppered it with action her and there. On a final footnote: I'm not opposed to taking advice and or suggestions that being said, Please enjoy and let me know what you think **.**

Home Coming of the Herron

Everyone had assembled in the great room of the cabin. Lady Snow took a seat at the table and sighed "Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya sit down at this table and explain to me right now how I am supposed to be a Grandmother! How is it even possible or for that matter conceivable that my oldest child who is not even seventeen has a daughter that looks like she is eight years old? I'm not even forty years old yet and I'm a Grandmother, somethings fishy about all this. There is no way, it's unimaginable, so sit here right NOW and explain it to me! Not even your sister, who has been with you in this game for a year, cannot or will not answer my questions." Kirito flashed a big stupid, nervous grin and started to rub the back of his neck. Then he pointed to the ceiling and was about to explain when Asuna grabbed his forearm. She gave Kirito a smile and a silent look that told him I got this. "Well Lady Snow Queen-sama, it's a bit of a story so I should be the one to tell it." Lady Snow motioned her to take a seat at the table. Asuna pulled up a chare across from Lady Snow. "We found Yui in the forest about a month ago on this floor, she originally had no memories, she was frightened about not knowing who or where her "parents" where she was in distress." Yui smiled at her Mama remembering how she met Her and Papa. Now she has a Bā-chan (Grand-ma) this was wonderful and exciting she was no longer alone and sad in the system. Mama was Still talking to Bā-chan as Yui lost herself in thought. "This led her to adopt the idea that Kirito and I were her parents, we decided to play along as her parents because we thought she was traumatized. We thought that she may have seen something so horrific that she emotionally blocked her memory. Kirito and I made the decision to open our hearts up to her, how could we not show her affection, she was emotionally suffering." Yui Jumped on Asuna's lap and held her Mama for support because it felt right, it made Bā-chan smile so it was a good thing. Asuna continued with her story as Yui sat on her lap. "Well, Yui became cheerful and showed us great affection and excepted us as her "parents". Her mind was like that of a toddler despite her looking like she is about eight years old." Yui perked up and sulkily said "Mama I am not a Toddler! I just want to know why things are the way they are." Yui smiled at her Papa and he just smiled back. Leafa brought the tea pot from the kitchen and Kirito Brought Asuna's cookies, that she had made with Yui earlier that day. Asuna frowned slightly and looked at Yui. "Yui Honey, can you help your Oba-Chan (Aunty) get the tea cups?" Yui jumped of Asuna's lap and ran into Leafas arms and they walked back into the kitchen. Kirito chimed in as Asuna nibbled on one of the cookies she had made. "To be perfectly honest Mom We tried to find her real Parents but no one seemed to have seen or heard of anyone missing a little girl. The strange thing is that no one had ever seen Yui before on the Lower floors."

Yui ran back to the table holding two tea cups. "Bā-chan do you want one? Oba-Chan is bring the rest of the tea cups." Lady Snow excepted the tea cup and smiled. "Thank you Yui-chan, you're such a thoughtful young Lady." Yui Smiled like as if she was a Cheshire Cat and skipped to where her Papa sat and jumped in his lap. Handing Kirito the tea Cup, he smiled at her as he excepted it. Asuna continued to tell Lady Snow the story of Yui. "A few days after we found her we tried to have Leafa-Chan babysit Yui!" Leafa was serving the hot tea from the tea pot and she grimaced for a moment and interrupted Asuna's story. "let's just say for my first time babysitting that didn't work out so well. Yui demanded that she go along with Kirito-kun and Asuna-kun everywhere they went. So, I gave up on babysitting her." Kirito chimed in "So, she joined us on a rescue mission to find a friend of ours." Asuna then continued. "Well her behavior was rather strange, she lacked any sense of terror, regardless of the presence of danger that we all might be in! She even showed signs of fearlessness and an outlandish sense of recklessness when Kirito told her that she had to stay back, so we could engage in combat. Well she was struck by a mob, Kirito and I rushed to her side only to see in purple letters, immortal object." After Lady Snow sipped her tea she added "So Yui is a None Player Character?" Yui sulked for a moment and looked at her Bā-chan. "I am not some stupid NPC! I'm so much more then that!"

Lady Snow put her tea cup down and looked at "Yui so then what are you then?" Yui tilted her head as she looked at Lady Snow "Like Mama said I was struck by a Mob and I was an immortal object. That had helped me regain my memories. In truth, I had become miserable when the death game began, as I was not allowed to comfort players like in the Beta. I was forced to continue monitoring their psychological parameters. After nearly a year of only seeing insanity, misery, anger and so many suicides, I finally noticed a Married couple, who showed emotional stability, happiness and joy and even though I was not allowed to interact with players, I continued monitoring them and even came to the forest near their home to be close to them to, experience their emotions." Kirito visibly winced, Yui had put it out there that Asuna and he were Married, oh boy he thought to himself I'm Dead! Yui showed defiance and conviction and told Lady Snow. "Mama & Papa comforted me, they showed me affection and love and the meaning of existence in this death game. I regained my joy in humanity because Mama and Papa opened their hearts to me. Yes, I'm an Artificial Intelligence, created by the Cardinal Systems AI Generator to monitor people's mental health, but Mama and Papa saw past that. Even though I was about to be deleted by the Cardinal System, I was not sorry and I would not cry tears of fear and resentment, I had tears of happiness, for I was able to be with my, in-game parents who truly showed me what life means and its joyous possibilities. When I disobeyed the Sub command of the Cardinal System Papa saved me, he and Mama destroyed the System Hunter that came to delete me. Papa used the emergency GM interface in the Dungeon that I activated, to set me free from my sub-commands. I will always show my gratitude to Mama and Papa for saving me." Lady Snow came to the realization that this AI was truly Alive. She brought joy and happiness to her children she then respectfully bowed her head "Yui-dono, not in my wildest imagination did I ever expect an AI to show such Honesty and Sincerity! I bow my head in respect for your courage in the face of your obliteration to live in the moment. You have shown your trust and Loyalty to my Son and His Wife, I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you have shown all present here your joy and happiness." Yui was a bit taken back at the amount of respect she was getting, she did what she felt was right she ran to Lady Snow and hugged her. "Will you be my real Bā-chan?" Lady Snow smiled and hugged Yui Back. "Yes, little one I will be your Bā-chan but you have to be my Magomusume (Granddaughter)!" Yui beamed with joy and happiness, to completely let go of all the insanity, misery, and anger! Finally, to be set free to experience the joy in humanity with these wonderful humans, no… not just humans but her REAL family.

Kirito noticed Yui's face change and he asked her. "What's wrong Yui?" She had a guilty look on her face and she looked at Lady Snow, colliding her two pointer fingers together. "Sorry Bā-chan, I sort of looked at your stats, equipment and items unconsciously. I won't say anything unless you want me to." Yui looked a bit embarrassed at what she did. "Now that's a nice ability, don't fret Yui-chan it was an unconscious act, you were just swept away in the moment. Besides I will reveal everything soon enough. We have a few lose ends to discuss with Kirito and Asuna, are going to tie them up for us! Isn't that right Kirito-kun? So, exactly how is it that you came to marry Asuna?" This was it, his Mom wanted him to come clean. He took a gulp of air. "Well Mom it's kind of simple I fell in love with a wonderful caring person who saved my life a number of times, we grew close over hours of putting our life on the line. Asuna has been here for me since the beginning, she helped me get Leafa out of her depression, she's trained with me for endless hours. Originally, I ask Asuna to marry me for a practical reason, so if I died I could leave my in-game items to someone who was close to me. But it became more than that we have a connection that I can't quite explain, she always brings out the best in me and I bring out the best in her. I wanted to experience what it was like to share my life with someone I cared for who felt the same way." Kirito looked for-longingly at Asuna, knowing what he spoke was from his heart. "I hope it makes sense, because I fell in love with the person who I truthfully respect and admire and I really don't mind putting my life on the line for her, I would not have it any other way. I only had one example of a real Marriage in my life and that was you and Father."

Lady Snow saw his pride in Her and his Father as he spoke those words. The young adult that stood before her was no longer the young wide eyed boy she so cherished from a year ago. Putting his life on the line on an almost daily basis had changed him into an honorable and Strong Man. Like all Mother's mantras: he would always be her baby! That's same baby who put his ear to her belly, to hear his little sister's heartbeat. She beamed with pride as her beloved Son spoke. "To be truthful Mom, a small part of marrying Asuna, was to get away from this world, to lose myself in the arms of someone that I loved deeply who would be the shelter in the storm of this crazy death game. In the last five days that Leafa has been missing I think I would have fallen into despaired and kill myself, Asuna held my hand and she was my strength." There he said it and he was on the edge if losing it to his emotions. Thank the gaming gods he was sitting down.

Asuna herd every bit of Kirito's speech, she knew all of it was true, this man was her strength, her foundation. He had been so this entire past Year! The day he walked into her life he had saved her on the first-floor. In that Dungeon when she was in complete despair ready to die, he had given her hope. When she was recklessly risking her life, he would always thoughtlessly jump into the fight, putting everything he had on the line to save her. Yes, this is what love is, being unselfish, willing to die for the one you love, willing to do anything to protect that precious promise called marriage. Asuna felt the warmth of joy wash over her knowing that this man loved her so deeply and so sincerely that all she could do was smile warmly at Kirito.

Lady Snow disengaged the hug that Yui was giving her. She then gracefully stood up and walked over to her son. From the back of her sons chair she bent down over him. She hugged him in a warm hug and placed her right cheek on top of his head looking straight at Asuna. "It brings me boundless joy to know that you and Asuna have known love like I have. It warms my heart knowing that I have a new Daughter that will watch over my only precious Son." Kirito held his Mothers forearms and felt the warmth of her embrace. He felt relief as emotions were about to overtake him. Asuna gave a warm smile at Lady Snow, knowing she had been accepted by this frightening and scary Warrior Maiden.

Leafa knew all along in her heart that Kirito and Asuna were Married, but she played along because she did not want to intrude in their relationship. She knew six weeks ago when they were sharing their item space. It was an accident really, she was sharing a bath with Asuna. Leafa accidently peeked when Asuna was changing out her clothing, she just happened to see some of Kirito's items in her menu. It was only logical that they were involved, because the only people who can share in-game item space are Married people. Now Kirito-kun and Asuna didn't have to hide in front of her anymore, admittedly it was kind of uncomfortable pretending to not see the secret glances they shared. Knowing that her Brother and His Wife didn't need to sneak around her made her happy. There is no other couple more deserving to live in happiness. Leafa's heart felt lighter, it made her happy to know that her brother had found such a special person. "We're all lucky that we met Asuna Mom, she did save my life! She pulled me out of my downward spiral of depression. Every night after she and Onii-chan (Big-Bro) would come back from a horrible and miserable day of grinding, she came to see me in that small flat that Onii-chan had used all his money on to house me. She always made it a point to come over to make sure to feed me, she would engage me, even if she was tired, she even went so far as to learn to cook... for me! I owe Asuna and Onii-chan so much after they showed me what I needed to do to live in this Death Game." Leafa got up from the table and ran to her room so she could cry in private. She didn't want her Mother and Asuna to see her like this. But before she could make it out the great room of the Cabin, Asuna grabbed her shoulder and turned her into a bear hug. "No Leafa-chan, you're never going to be alone! I won't have it! I cannot allow it! I won't let you face it alone by yourself when I am right here! Kirito-kun and I worked too hard to pull you out of that dark place you were in!" Leafa was lost for a second as she cried in Asuna's shoulder. Yes, this is what having a Big Sister must be like! "I'm ok now Asuna-kun, I was just overwhelmed with emotion over all this. It's been a rough day, I just need some time to recover. I'm not as strong as you and Onii-sama (Elder Bother-Brother)." Asuna let Leafa go and escorted her to her room. As Asuna walked Leafa back to her room. she held Leafas hand. "I'll go make dinner, you rest up a bit and I'll have Kirito-kun come get you when we have dinner ready." She helped Leafa into bed and smiled down at her as she took a handkerchief to dab the remaining tears away. "Rest up a bit Leafa-Chan, dinner will be ready in about an hour." With that she bent down and placed a chased kiss on Leafas forehead and got up and made her way back to the others.

Asuna walked into the room and naturally took charge as she always did in moments of discord and crisis. "Well let's take a break for now, so I can make dinner. Kirito please show Lady Snow-sama to one of the spare rooms, I'm guess she would like to take a bath and rest before dinner. Yui, come help Mama make dinner." Yui ran to Asuna and held her hand. Kirito was a bit slow to react but Lady Snow had gotten up from her chair and waited for her son. Asuna glared at him. "Kirito! Stop moping and show your Mother to a spare room! I will not take no for an answer." Kirito jumped out of his chare and smiled. "Of course, Asuna… I'm on it." He gave out a nervous chuckle as he got up and walked to his Mother. "This way Mom, we have the perfect room for you. It has its own sitting area and is attached to the side porch. You can enjoy a cup of tea in the morning as it overlooks the lake in the late morning." With that Kirito and his Mother walked down the hallway. He showed her to her room.

Lady Snow was impressed with the room and gave it an accepting nod. She made her way to the sofa in the sitting area and sat down. "The bath is the sliding door to the back right before the dojo. I made it into a Japanese style bath, the water is always warm and you'll find towels in the cabinet along with toiletries." This was kind of awkward, he lost his bearings for a moment. What should he say now to his Mom? "I'll come get you when dinner is ready." Lady Snow smiled and pointed to the arm chair opposite from where she sat on the sofa. "Kirito-kun sit for a moment, now that were alone I need to tell you something that may upset you. But I'm sure you will handle it." Kirito nervously sat down across from his Mother. "There's only one way to handle this, rip it off like a band aid. Please Kirito-kun steady yourself." Lady Snow paused for a moment, looking a bit apprehensive. "As you know your, birth surname is Munenori, before you were adopted by Minetaka and I. You know during the adoption ceremony, all rights to you were given to the Kirigaya Household, the Munenori Household gave up all claims to your birth. After the S.A.O. incident a year ago your biological Grandfather came to me, and laid claim to you and Minetaka and I had a custody battle over you. Your Biological Grandmother Lady Munenori put a stop to it after two months of family in-fighting. As you know Lady Munenori is a former Kirigaya Family member, your third cousin once removed, she was the last of the Kirigaya on her side of the family. Regardless I think you are unaware that Dr. Sato Munenori is your biological Grandfather." Kirito was a bit taken back, Dr. Sato Munenori was the man who created the Nerve Gear Hardware the president of RATH industries. They made the chip set that made VR worlds possible. Lady Snow looked at Him and he got an icy chill that ran down his spine. "I made a deal with him your Grandfather, if I were to get you out of this death game he would drop his claim on you, and not try to take you away from me and your Father. Your Grandmother Lady Munenori made the proviso that your Grandfather help me get you out so she could see you again. Lady Munenori was the one that was behind the scenes in your adoption, so it does her no good to fight over you. Your Grandfather is the one pushing the matter but we have come to an accord. Now you know how I'm here" She reached out to Kirito with her left hand and grasped him tightly. "As for why I'm here, you're MY SON and my first baby, I may not have given birth to you, I raised you and you are mine! I rather die here in this VR-World then not see you again. I couldn't let my beloved children fight alone when I have the will, skill, and knowledge to help them." Kirito Smiled "Its ok Mom, it doesn't really matter you're my Mom and no one can change that." Lady Snow was a bit overwhelmed and began shedding tears. "I see my beloved sister in you and myself, I love you so much Kirito-kun. Forgive me for coming here but I couldn't stay away from my babies." Kirito got up and hugged his Mother tightly, he knew in that fleeting moment that he loved her. "Mom if you were in this death game, I would have followed you and done the same thing you did. So, don't beat yourself up over any of it. Get some rest, we have had a pretty emotional day so far. I'll come get you when dinner is ready." Lady Snow smiled and composed herself. "Your right, I'll see you in a bit." She hesitated for a moment then put her hand to Kirito's cheek. "Such a strong young man you have become! You make me so proud." With that Kirito left her and closed the door making his way to the kitchen.

Asuna was making dinner and Yui was setting the table. She sensed Kirito's presence and felt his warm embrace, as he came up from behind her and kissed the nape of her neck. He smelled her hair and it brought comfort to his soul, he then whispered into her ear in a smoky rasp. "Need any help my Love?" She blushed, how this man made her flush and her heart skip. All she wanted to do at that moment was have him take her, like he did the day they were married. She gulped and she composed herself. The way he called her his Love made her weak at the knees. "Kirito-kun, stop that you're making it difficult to make dinner." He smiled and then nibbled on her ear lobe and got a jab in the ribs from Asuna for his troubles. "Stop that you pervert! Go help Yui set the table." That's why he loved her so much, such a feisty attitude. This was the banter, the dance that they have been doing since they met on the first floor and it brought him warmth in his soul. With a respect and elegance, he bowed to her with charm. "Ok my Love, your wish is my command." She growled to herself as she continued her work. Damn him, she thought. He makes it so hard sometimes for her, she could barely control herself. "Just you wait Kirito, you'll get it tonight! I promise!" Kirito shrugged and started to help Yui. He lamented: women, there always so hard to understand. He was just showing her affection after all what was the harm? His face flushed, it hit him like a brick to the head that he was hitting on her and he may have teased her a bit too much. "Papa are you ok? Your all red all of a sudden." He composed himself and smiled. "I'm ok Yui-chan, I was just reminiscing about how beautiful your Mama is. Especially right now when she is concentrating in the kitchen." His response made Yui smile and giggle. They continued to finish setting the table and then helped Asuna in the kitchen.

Leafa sat up in her bed and couldn't fall asleep. Every time she would drift she could only think of her Mother. That act of stunningly beautiful violence! The shear speed and destruction, the way Mom used her swords with deadly accuracy cutting down those PK animals. It was unreal and like a dream. Leafa bounded out of bed with new inspiration, and accessed her menu and changed into her training Yukata and then selecting her practice short sword. She opened her door quietly and heard the muffled bantering echoing down the hall of Kirito and Asuna. She thought to herself; yeah, they may have not been married long but they been acting like it since the first floor of the game. In retrospect, they seem to be destine to be together, they fit like a hand and glove.

With renewed energy Leafa closed her bedroom door and quietly made her way to the Dojo. Here Kirito and Asuna had displayed all of their ultra-rare weapons drops, many of them where personal trophies, markers on the progress they had made so far in this world. A few of them where hers, but most of them where Kirito's and a few where Asuna's. She walked up to the wall grabbing five round discs that where "practice dummies" that Lisbeth their blacksmith friend had made. It reminded her that she needed to see Lisbeth when she had the time. She put the practice dummies into a pattern that her Grandfather had used during her training at the Kirigaya Dojo in Real Life. She had to release all this nervous energy she had, what better way than to spar with a bunch of Combat A.I.'s. She activated all five practice dummies at once, the discs transformed into helmet clad knights in light armor holding swords. Leafa then called out load "Level A difficulty, begin", the A.I.'s began to coordinate their attack on her. The first one she took out with a hand stand propeller kick. She rolled back and got up into a sword stance and thrust forward with her sword, it was a move Asuna had taught her. She parried with her blade skill night music as she was struck the A.I. was pushed back by a dark force after it struck her blade. Leafa saw her opening and used the martial arts skill tigers paw. Sending the opponents flying into the remaining three opponents, Leafa was finding her rhythm now. She used her speed to do a horizontal twirl and took out two opponents at once. The last opponent was just getting up and she went under its guard and slashed up defeating the last one. She called out "Reset Level S difficulty… begin" she took a breath this time it was going to be harder. Leafa was now dancing and weaving between her A.I. opponents with wanton abandonment. This feeling was addictive and she felt the rush of speed cores through her being, this is what Kirito was always talking about, it was Battle Awareness. It was over to fast this time. She walked up to the wall and pulled three more round discs that where "practice dummies" she tossed them on the floor. She readied herself and called out "Level S difficulty… begin" again she lost herself taking down her opponents with sheer delight, it was thrilling!

Leafa did not notice her Mother standing at the observation deck of the Dojo. Lady Snows hair was down in a lose pony tail and she was in a Black Yukata with a white Herron on breast and white snowflakes in a wave pattern below her knees. Leafa had completed her seventh round of combat. Lady Snow cleared her throat to get Leafa's attention. "Hi Mom how long have you been there?" Lady Snow looked at her daughter and smiled. "About ten or so minutes, I'm surprised you didn't notice me." Leafa was collecting the practice dummies and putting them back on the wall. "Kirito designed the observation deck to be an in game blind spot so that when we practice we are not distracted." Lady Snow look admiringly at Leafa. "I was just on my way to take a bath when I heard the clanging and your shouting. You have definitely improved since last I saw you in the Junior Kendo competition just over a year ago. I must say you have impressive skills for only being fourteen, your outstanding."

Leafa grabbed the water canister from the observation deck and plopped down with a thud on the platform. She began to lament, she looked at the water canister and swirled the water around "I know this water doesn't exist… I know that the Nerve Gear is telling my brain that its cold, wet, and satisfying going down my throat! After a year in this VR world, you know what I realized… It's my reality now. Asuna and Kirito showed me how to live with it, I couldn't except it at first for almost three months, I denied it. I sat in that small dark flat wallowing in my despair digging myself further into depression. Asuna didn't give up on me, she would make me food and talk to me about her day of fighting, sometime just falling asleep next to me from her exhaustion. She pushed me to fight for my freedom from this VR prison. Then Kirito pushed me every day to train like Grandfather showed us, and he encouraged me to level my skills." Leafa dabbed her forehead with a towel. "I know this isn't real sweat, it's a program from the system to tell my brain that I have exerted myself. Computer subroutines and commands dictating how I should react. This is my reality now!" Leafa looked into her Mothers eyes with resignation. "I'm not a fool, I know you've seen me, haven't you? I saw it in your face when we first reunited. I'm probably half my weight now, my muscles have atrophied! I know I'm hooked up to machines that help me breathe so I can be a Vegetable in the Real World. That's what waiting for me now, but I don't care! I so want…. No I hunger to get out of this prison, this nightmare." Lady Snow sat down next to her Daughter and she bent her head into her shoulder and nuzzled up to her daughter. "There is so much power in acceptance, your Onii-san and Asuna love you so much that they would not give up on you. Draw power from that knowledge. Beside I'm here now, I am willing and able to help. Now you can draw on me." Leafa leaned her head into her Mother. "I love you Mom, just you being hear has made me want to get back to the Real World that much more." Lady Snow smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Care to join me in the bath Leafa? I could use some girl time with you, besides I need someone to scrub my back." Leafa smiled at her Mother. "Sounds good Mom, I could use a bath right about now after this workout."

After their bath Leafa and Lady Snow made their way to the Great Room of the Cabin, joining Kirito, Asuna and Yui. Asuna had made a feast to welcome Lady Snow, and after such an enjoyable dinner everyone retired to the Livingroom. Leafa made Coffee and brought biscuits. The conversation was light hearted, Lady Snow reminiscing about Kirito and Leafa's childhoods. This brought Asuna such happiness, it was nothing like her time with her family. Lady Snow was so warm and open, she and Asuna connected over Kirito and Leafa's personalities. Asuna felt at that moment that yes this is my family, my sister, my mother but most of all my husband. After further stories from Lady Snow, Asuna found insight into Kirito and Leafa. It felt good to learn more about the people she loved. It was getting late and Lady Snow said she wanted to have a talk about their plans after breakfast tomorrow. It was Yui's bed time, so Lady Snow volunteered to tell her a bed time story and put her to bed. Then Leafa offered to clean up the dishes and tidy up the dining table. Kirito took Asuna's hand and proclaimed, he wanted to take her on a walk along the lake. That had made Asuna blush and so she jabbed him on his side, making all present laugh, as Kirito yelped. Kirito grabbed his Wife, somehow getting her out the front door of the cabin, so they could have a romantic stroll along the moon lit lake.

In Yui's bed room Lady Snow asked Yui. "So, little one what kind of story would you like to hear? Action, adventure, maybe a fairytale or all of them?" Yui was ecstatic she never got to choose a story when Mama and Papa told her one. She just could not make up her mind. "You pick Bā-chan, please something I have never heard of, is that ok?" Lady Snow smiled and she brushed the cheeks of Yui. "Once upon a time, there lived a warrior who was the son of the king. The warrior went hunting one day and he found himself chasing a white hair that had a shiny and beautiful coat. He chased it for many days and finally caught it so that he could bring it back to his mother. Upon returning to his fiefdom he was shocked to see that it was no more." Yui sleepily asked 'What happen Bā-chan?" Lady Snow exhaled. "We will get to that… The young warrior found his father among the ashes of the castle. He asked his father tell me what happen. His father was dying and said a black dragon came to destroy us, wanting the family sword. His father's last breath where go to the temple and find the sword in the family crypt and defeat that evil black dragon. Looking at all the burned wood of the small village and his destroyed home he vowed to kill this evil dragon, he found the sacred sword. Yet where was the dragon? So, he had no choice, he took his ancestors sword and armor and mounted his horse to find the Black dragon." Yui was almost a sleep "Bā-chan, where was the black dragon?" Lady parted Yui's hair. "The dragon was in a cave and the young warrior found the evil dragon, they fought for wat seem like days. The young warrior was ready to give the killing blow but somehow the dragon pushed him into a magic pool. The Dragon was so wounded that he collapsed near death and said I may not have won but neither have you warrior. I will see you in the future and will kill you then. So, the warrior roamed the land of the future, always looking to kill the evil blackness all around him and protect the weak." Yui was a sleep and Lady Snow tucked her in with the bed sheets and quietly left the room.

Outside the cabin grounds Kirito walked hand in hand with his Wife he felt relief. It was nice that his Mother was so accepting of Asuna, it was nice to know his Mom liked her. Funny that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Kirito-kun stop staring your making me feel uncomfortable." He smiled and grinned like a kid whose hand was caught in the candy jar. "I can't help it Asuna-kun you are so beautiful in the moon light." She held onto his hand tighter, as she led them to the sandy beach of the lake. "I can't help look at you too Kirito-kun. You always make me feel I'm the only one in the room." She opened her inventory and took off her boots and jacket. She was left with a blouse and a short skirt. Kirito did the same thing, taking his boots off and rolling his pants up and Finely tossing his black trench coat into his inventory. As the couple walked on the beach, the moon was up, the water melodically going back and forth over the soft sand. Asuna steady herself she had to say it. "Kirito remember on the second floor, after we defeated the first-floor boss, I told you to take responsibility for me? You did not reject me, you opened your heart and soul to me! You make me a better woman, if I did not have you I would be dead right now, no word or actions can really express the gratitude and love I have for you. When we get out of this VR hell can we go on a real-life date? I want you to be mine in real-life!" She fell to her knees on the soft sand mixed with grass. Kirito bent down and brought her into an embrace. "Funny, isn't it? I was thinking the same thing when I told my Mother about how and why I married you." He pulled her in closer and in a husky deep voice told her "During dinner when you got up to get dessert, Leafa told me that she knew, we were meant for each other! She said that we fit like a hand and glove. Besides, my Mother really likes you, she told me that she was happy that you were in our family. She told me she couldn't wait to be in the Real World to see our Wedding." Asuna Flushed and in a distressed voice muttered "A Wedding in Real Life?!" He led her to the dock that was part of the Log Cabin Property. "It's nothing to worry about right now, why even bother putting much thought into it, that far into our future! There is no harm in saying no." She leaned into him as if she was about to fall back down "Stupid Kirito, you really know how to play with my heart! What makes you think I would say No?" He nervously gasped "I thought it, was way too far into our future. I don't want to added unnecessary pressure on to you, besides aren't we married already?" She smiled and held him tightly but somehow, she needed to show him how much she needed him. "Stupid Kirito, I love you!" She kissed him with wanton abandon.

They had made it to the end of the dock where the gazebo faced the lake. This is where the couple spent many hours fishing and enjoying the view of the lake and its shore. As the couple sat down on the oversized padded bench, Asuna could not take it any longer, she pinned him down interlocking her hand with his. She had to, she needed to show him that she desired only him. She began to kiss him on the lips with all her accumulated passion, she was the aggressor as Kirito knew she needed to be. He let her wash over him like a stone over a rushing river. She attacked his neck like a Wild Wolf, nibbled, sucked and bit on the nape of his neck. Wanting to mark him, to tell the world he belongs to me and no one else! Damn this game it will not let me mark him, not having any success, she opened his shirt and attacked his broad chest. She collapsed on to his breast feeling the warmth of his body on her face and rubbed his abdomen with her hand, then tracing his muscles with her tongue. All in an attempt to consume him, to make him part of her! Kirito felt her need, her unsatisfied desire. He saw the light glow of her menu bar and could feel her naked flesh over his chest. He did the same storing all his clothing. He felt the heat of her sex on his thigh as she grinded into him pushing him down into the bench. He felt a chill in the fall air so he produced a soft camping blanket from his inventory. She continued to consume him like some enchanted ambrosia. She took his manhood in her hand and guided it where she wanted him to be. Asuna was truly lost in her unsatisfied desire for him. All he could do was look at her face, as she had her eyes closed. He whispered as if he was being eaten alive "Look at me my love!" She opened her eyes, meeting his eyes with hers. This act of eye contact spurred her on, she huskily called his name and she collapsed into his chest with her hair ruffled and her desire somewhat quenched, but not finding the strength to move any further. He then took control and tenderly flipped her on to her back. Feeling the warmth of the padding that was heated from his flesh. She cried silent tears of joy, knowing he made love to her so tenderly, he gave of himself and wanted nothing in return. Truly he was unselfish, making sure her needs and desires where met, she was the hungry wolf and he was the boy she consumed to satisfy her hunger, like in a fairytale. They reached their climax as one and he tenderly brought her into an embrace and whispered "I Love you". Lost in each other's arms he asked her "Feel better my Love?" She looked up feeling a bit uncomfortable at how forceful she just was, her cheeks all red from embarrassment all she could muster was a quite "yes". He slipped off the bench and letting her take the blanket he got dressed and reached down to carry her back home. She was so light he had wondered what she weighed in the real world. He walked to the cabin and took the back stairs and went through the sliding door that was attached to their bedroom and laid her down in their shared bed. Kissing her tenderly and opening her menu to put her nighty on. All she could think was… he is my Black Knight, this is what being really loved is.

Before the dawn, Kirito did what he always does, he slipped out of bed to make his cup of tea. Then sit at the front porch to watch the sun rise over the trees and the stone path that lead to his garden. Leafa would join him as always, he and her would get up to grind at the top most floor, working on getting gear, experience, and knowledge. Most importantly he wanted to map out whatever labyrinth was being explored at the moment and then update the player hand book. He would go with Leafa in the morning and return for breakfast. Always coming back for his wife Asuna, so they could grind out levels and fight the minor area bosses. Leafa would take Yui and do reconnaissance in town, along with picking up requests for bounties or finding jobs that only their specialized team could handle. Leafa came to the porch as she always did. "You made me worry for you almost five whole days! I almost lost it, and went hunting you down. Asuna said to trust in you and wait it out, but still I was worried to death." Kirito drank as the sun came up to wash the front garden in an orange and yellow glow. Leafa bowed deeply in front of her brother. "Please forgive me Onii-sama! I took on a PK bounty request, it was from a young girl whose father was killed, by a three-man team. I sent them to the city of beginnings and on my way back I ran into our Mother. She wanted to spend time with me, and we did what she wanted and did a few reconnaissance runs in some of the lower level dungeons so she could make notes on our player hand book." Kirito patted his sister and drew her into a tight hug. "Just don't scare me like that… ok. Promise me that you will message me when you are a few days late." She hugged her brother back and with great sincerity apologized. "Forgive me Kirito-kun! I promise, I will never scare you again like that." With that Kirito put the tea cup down on the bench and stepped off the porch. Looking into the sun rise he then looked back at his sister. "Good to hear, now let's go grind some experience, and do our usual reconnaissance! I want to be back before nine so we can have breakfast with Mom. Come on, chop, chop, Leafa-chan" With that they walked to the small towns teleport gate to begin their routine.

It was late morning and Asuna woke in her bed that she shared with the man she loved. Was last night just a dream, did she really force herself onto Kirito like that? She reached out for him but felt nothing, just an empty ruffled bed sheet. It must have all been a dream. Yui burst into the door and ran to the bed and looked up at her Mama. "Good Morning mama, did you sleep well." Asuna was a bit hurt that Kirito was not in bed with her, he always had to be so obstinate, so she sulkily asked Yui "Where is your Papa?" She knew the answer but maybe something different today, after all his Mother was here. Yui smiled back and got on her knees on the bed and pointed to the door "Papa and Oba-Chan went to grind on the thirtieth floor like they always do, it was about two hours ago. Oba-Chan said they would be back at nine, before breakfast." Asuna stretched and got out of bed "Yui honey, I'm going to work out in the Dojo and then take a bath. Your welcome to join me in the bath when I'm done working out." Yui smiled and just jumped out of bed. "I'm going to visit Bā-chan." She ran out the door and all Asuna could do was smile and think this is what I fight for! I will make it out of this death game and see the real world. I want to see my beloved Kirito smile in the real sun shine. The only way I'm going to make that happen is to fight my way out.

Asuna walked into the Dojo and there was Lady Snow with fifteen practice dummies. Yui stood silently watching as Lady Snow lay waste to the Combat A.I.'s. with a Japanese Yari Pole arm that had a slim short sword at the end made of ice. Mowing down her opponents with such deadly grace what seemed like such little effort. She twirled the Pole arm around her neck and cut the last A.I. opponent down. Without a pause, she cried out "Reset Level SS difficulty… begin." As quickly as Lady Snow had called for the reset she had mowed down the A.I. opponent down again. Yui jumped off the Dojo Staging area and with utter glee cried out "Bā-chan your just as fast as Mama!" Lady Snow Smiled as she let out an exerted breath. "Is that so Yui-chan?" Yui Smiled wide and looked at her Bā-chan." You and Mama have a 0.003 millisecond difference in speed. Mama is just a bit faster." Yui Smiled as she did a sort of dance wile weaving between the practice dummy pads. Lady Snow looked over toward the Dojo observation platform and smiled at Asuna. "Care to join me Asuna-kun? We can spar if you like, better yet if you're up to it, we can fight together. I'm certain that you and Kirito-kun and Leafa, have fought side by side." Yui was now running around Lady Snow. "Please, I'm not trying to put you on the spot, it's just I have not been in a full VR Dive in about a year and I have not practice in a while." Asuna bowed respectfully and stepped down from the platform. "It would be my honor to practice alongside you Lady Snow-sama." Lady Snow frowned and tapped the wooden floor with her pole arm like a gavel. "We will have none of that Asuna-Kun! Please call me Snow-kun or just Lady Snow, you are my Daughter now, we need not waste our energies on formalities. Besides when where on the front lines in battle it's a waste of energy and time." Asuna smiled and gave a bow "Absolutely Snow-kun." Then Lady Snow smiled, she was trying to get Yui's attention. "Yui-chan! Please step up to the observation platform so me and your Mama can practice." Yui did a twirl and jumped gracefully onto the platform. "Okay Bā-chan!"

Sometime later, after the grueling workout Lady Snow and Asuna, were seated on the observation platform bench. Yui was putting the practice dummies away. "You are quite skilled Asuna-kun, your speed is phenomenal! At one point, you were going so fast I lost track of you." Asuna put her elbows onto her knees. "Your no slouch yourself, your skill with that pole arm is pretty scary, I assumed you only just used your swords." Lady Snow swigged her water. "The Pole Arm is my first love, I only used swords because in my E-Sports days the Guild needed a Sword wielder. Now I use the pole arm during PVE and my swords during PVP or wile using the Magic sword skills. Anyhow, care to join me in the bath Asuna-kun? I would like to talk to you about Leafa." Lady Snow got up off the bench and Asuna gave a nod and followed her to the Large bath.

As lady snow undressed showing her whole back to Asuna, there was a beautiful tattoo of a Herron in the Japanese style. It sat in a circle and looked like a seal or emblem. Asuna unconsciously touched Lady Snows back. She caught herself realizing what she was doing and her cheeks flushed. "I'm so sorry, I did not mean to invade your personal space. Your back tattoo is so beautiful and elegant!" Lady Snow sat down on one of the wooden stool so she could wash herself before stepping into the Bath. "The tattoo is an exact copy of the Kirigaya family crest and is found on family swords and weapons. You can also see it on some of my family's most prized possessions like armor. I turned it into my Clan emblem in my Guild Master Days." Asuna was lathering her hair. "So, it's important… Now I know why Kirito cherishes his belt buckle with the same emblem on it, and he always reproduces it when he upgrades. As I recall I saw it on your workout yukata in the Dojo." Lady Snow was rinsing the soap away. Asuna went into the cabinet and pulled out a Jar full of dry flour petals and sprinkled them into the steaming bath. Then she put the Jar back and wrapped her wet hair and stepped in. Lady snow joined her. "This feels wonderful, and your flour petals smell so soothing." Lady snow sighed and adjusted her towel around her head. "Such a nice deep tub, I feel like I'm in a spa! Tell me Asuna-kun do you and Kirito share a bath? There's plenty of room in here to play hide the salami, wink, wink, nudge, nudge... If you know what I mean!" Asuna flushed and folded her arms, then in an indignant huffed. "I don't think that's any of your business, Lady Snow!" Then Lady Snow giggled and in a mocking tone she teased Asuna. "Oh, young Lady, you're so modest! I wouldn't want to offend your virtue!" Lady Snow laughed whole hardly as Asuna blushed and she splashed her lightly with the hot water. Asuna realized what Kirito had told her, that his' Mother loves to endlessly tease. She thought to herself I'll get back at her. So, she slid over to Lady Snow's side of the tub and whispered into her ear. "How come you want to know? Hum, do you want to watch us next time." Now it was Lady Snow's turn to flush and mutter. Asuna couldn't hold back the side splitting wale when she saw Lady Snows face turn beat red. She cried out "Asuna… why you little…!" Then Lady Snow started to act like a teenager herself as if she was transported back to her high school days. Playing boob Grab as Asuna splashed in the water. At that Moment Yui decided to barge in and she looked confused. "Only Papas and Mamas are allowed to touch each other like that! Why are you doing that Bā-chan?" Lady Snow proclaimed in great authority and pointing to the ceiling. "I'm with the FBI! An official Female Boob Inspector!" Lady Snow just laughed out loud, and Asuna could not help but too join in, and Yui just looked lost and confused. After the laughing died down Yui just stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for Her Mama and her Bā-chan to stop Laughing. "Mama Argo-same is on the porch waiting to see you and Papa. I'll tell her you're in the bath with Bā-chan, having your Boobs Inspected by the FBI!" With that Yui skipped out of the bath room. It was Asuna's turn to turn Beat Red as she grabbed a towel, running down the hall naked after Yui screaming. "Please! Get back here." Lady Snow could only fall back into the tub and chuckle. All she really wanted to do was tell her New Daughter in Law, thank you for being there for her children. It got a bit out of hand, as she blushed and slapped her face with both her hands as she gasped. "She's so adorable! I could just, gobble her up, she's such a cutie! I wonder what she would look like in a flurry dress?" She sank further into the tub giggling.

It was just past nine in the morning as Lady Snow walked into the great room of the cabin. Argo was sitting with Kirito talking about something. Argo just got up of the sofa shaking looking shocked, pointing to Lady Snow, she looked dumbfounded. She grabbed Kirito and pulled him back and forth like a rag doll. "It can't be, where has she been?... Lady Snow Queen, that's not possible Ki-bou! The White Herron of the Snow Mountain Guild!... She's a legendary Guild Master… is this some kind of World Event or something, tell me? Do you have any idea how scary she is? She has the only guild in Beta to-do full on fifty Man raids, she's a Master of the Raid battle field! Her guild could out rival the Knights of the Blood! They Raided and owned the beta server during the late night, early morning hours, like vampires." She jumped behind Kirito. "She's a vampire, save me I don't want my blood to be drained out of me!" Kirito just sighed and folded his arms and gowned "First my name is Kirito, not Ki-bou! Second, stop thinking Lady Snow is a vampire!" Lady Snow looked manically at Argo and lifted he arms as if she was undead from an old black & white movie. "I want to suck the blood of a virgin, give it to me Kirito! I will grant you any wish!" Argo freaked out and started screaming as she shivered behind Kirito. "MOM, stop that your freaking her out! Argo is a friend and former fellow Beta tester." Lady Snow could not contain herself any longer and started to let out a side splitting laugh as she yowled. "Oh, man you should see her face! It's even funnier than Asuna's this morning." Kirito grimaced. "Mom please stop your teasing, Argo doesn't know you." At that moment Asuna stepped into the sitting area of the great room, seeing Lady Snow she blushed, thinking about the F.B.I. incident this morning. "Stop messing around you two! Breakfast is ready, so you better come eat now! Kirito, bring your Mother and Argo." The frightened Argo was more fearful of Asuna more so than a possible vampire, she gulped and clung to Kirito's coat. "Ki-bou I think your Girlfriend is pretty irritated, I think we should go sit down and have breakfast." Kirito slapped his hand to his forehead and ran it over his face as if to wipe away the whole incident. "Ok let's get this all straightened out, My Name is Kirito, not Ki-bou! Next this is Lady Snow Queen and she is NOT a vampire! Now let's go eat because I'm hungry and I don't need this TV mellow- drama." With that final out burst, Kirito grabbed Lady Snow and Argos hands. Dragging them to the dining table.

There sat Leafa with Yui and Asuna was going to and fro from the kitchen. "You sit here please Argo and please sit here next to Yui and Leafa Mother." Asuna served breakfast and there was a strange silence over shadowing the table till Leafa perked up with a smile. "So, Mom what did you want to talk about this morning?" Lady Snow, looked at Argo as if she was a spy. "Can our company be trusted?" Kirito, under stood what she was getting at, and he waved his hand. "It's all good Mom, Argo is a trusted friend and I've known her for a long time. She helped me publish your first player hand book and subsequent updates. She has proved her trust that I have placed onto her when we undertook the player hand book project. She never charged a player for it, that in my eyes says a lot about her. She is an information broker, yet she acts like my personal spy master." Argo was no dummy, she noted that Kirito just called Lady Snow Queen, Mom and so did Leafa. So, the apple does not fall far from the tree! This made a lot of sense, because right now on the leader board in the town of beginnings Kirito was ranked number two, and Asuna number three, with Leafa ranked number four. They would rotate there placement respectively. It made complete sense as they were always in the top five. Lady Snow Queen was number one when the Beta was being tested but how did she avoid the leader board this past year? Rumor had it she killed nine PK assassins yesterday, that's why she was here, to investigate the stories she heard.

Lady Snow interrupted Argos train of thought and with a sincere look on her face proclaimed. "We'll be reforming "Herron of the Snow Mountain Clan" so we can begin to ramp up fifty-man raiding, so we can get out of here. I took it upon myself to buy a guild hall on the twenty-fifth floor. As you know as a guild master one can buy a hall and guild bank. I bought a remote hall in the dragon mountains, it's the medieval Japanese looking castle found on the dragon pass next to the small town of Icefall. The town is the only way to get there, it has the only teleport gate in the mountain area unless you go up the mountain but it's filled with high level monsters. The castle has a full staff of none player characters and can house over five hundred people comfortably. It is attached to a huge military style training ground, an armory with a blacksmith forge and has everything needed to make a real raid guild." Argos eyes almost popped out of there sockets. "So, if I got this right Lady Snow Queen-sama you're going to reform your old guild and resume doing fifty-man raiding. Where are you going to find the people, we have less than five major guilds that have the top fifty players." Lady Snow was not fazed and looked at Argo. "I just need willing people to train and they can always be made into what the guild needs. Most VR-MMORPG players know my reputation from the handbook and some know me through other games. I will screen people and those that put effort into the guild will get as much or more out of it." Argo totally understood what was going on now Lady Snow was going to get everyone out of the game. She did help run the number one guild in Asia on "Game of Swords" VR-MMORPG. She does have a reputation as an accomplished E-Sports player and game developer. Yes, this is a guild to be in and help, that very moment Argo knew she would join "Herron of the Snow Mountain Clan" because Asuna, Leafa and Kirito where most likely going to join. The top four players in the game, now that is one hell of an attack squad. "Lady Snow Queen-sama, I would like to be the first to join your guild, I'm a Ninja Assassin with a sub class of information gathering and infiltration." Lady Snow smiled and looked at the rest of the table. This will be the first step in beating this game.

Well its finally done my Second Chapter, I hope that you all liked it. I'm looking forward to hearing from you all regarding what you think. Many thanks to the people who sent me private messages of encouragement. So, my question is who do you all think sent the nine PK assassins to kill Lady Snow?


	3. Chapter 3 A Family

Shadows of Tragedy Chapter THREE a SAO Alternate Universe Story

Authors Notes: Well here we are once again on the third chapter of this S.A.O. Alternate Universe Story. In this chapter I will explore the world of Sword Art On-line a bit more. I have been having problems getting my imagination muscle to work. Been stuck in an Anime & Manga trope Loop! Like some strange episode of twilight zone. Someone mailed me that they thought the last chapter was funny as all hell and they loved the way Asuna was portrayed. Frankly I hated the way she was all over the place in the S.A.O. Anime, she came across as a strong-willed female lead. Then they Turned her into the plot device in the second half of season one. What got me upset was that they forgot her in season two as Kirito was fighting in Gun Gale On-line. She was such a pivotal character and they treated her like a plot device, throughout the rest of the light novels and Manga. I really like the whole idea of a Kirito & Asuna power couple, some people take it too far with "Lemon" fan fiction. Why did she not get involved with Gun Gale On-line? For that matter, why did she not use her father's company to effect change? If my father owned accompany that had access to technology and equipment to affect someone I love, you bet I sure would use it. Same thing goes for Midori Kirigaya, here's a woman who adopts her dead sisters only child, her nephew and raising him as her very own son. Nothing is really said about this, if I adopted and raised my nephew from my dead sibling, I would make sure to fight for their life if they were in a death game. That all out of the way let's get started.

A Family's Resolve.

Argos first assignment for Lady Snow, was to post in every town and village of Aincrad the call to arms proclamation. She used her vast spy network of players and NPC's. This announcement was going to make many people hope and see a light at the end of the tunnel, but it would rock the boat with the front-line players. But then again Lady Snow Queen may attract many of the Beta players she had in her original clan.

" _Attention calling all willing and able Sword Art On-line Citizens, hear my call. I am, Lady Snow Queen, better known to many as The Herron of Snow Mountain Clan, many of you may know me from my E-Sports days as the number one female player in VR-MMORPG's in Asia. I am the publisher of the first S.A.O. Player Hand Book and developer of the pre-launch Raid user interface, or you may know me from the Beta Test as the only Raid Leader who lead successful campaigns on the front lines. My Clan is calling for people who wish to join my Guild, the Snow Mountain Clan. Our goal is simple, to train and prepare to do fifty-man raiding Parties. We are looking for all class's and all sub skills. Your level is unimportant, I am looking for people who are dedicated to the cause, and that is to conquer this virtual reality prison called Sword Art On-line. If you want to support us by using your Sub class's or skill's such as blacksmith, leatherworker, tailor, cooking, etc… you are welcome to help. Join us as support staff, help us work towards our freedom. Please be a level twenty or better for our combat team try outs. We will except people for training after our main force has been selected. Do not bring an ego, please have a willingness to work hard and work with others. You will find me on the twenty-fifth floor at the remote Guild hall in the Dragon Mountains, it's the medieval Japanese castle found on the dragon pass next to the small town of Icefall. The town is the only way to get here, it has the only teleport gate in the mountain area."_

He read the announcement on the guild board. All Heathcliff could do was ball his fist up and smash his desk over and over, for the normally calm man this was out of character. "Damn that witch! Those incompetent idiots in Laughing Coffin, damn wasted Col." He was so upset, he had plotted and planned that his Guild: Knights of the Blood would lead the charge in Sword Art On-line, he wanted to be the center of attention and the savior of the people. Now this infernal woman was going to throw a monkey wrench into his finely oiled machine, his plans somewhat derailed. "Why now!" was all he could ask himself. A year into this game and she failed to show up on his radar until five days ago, when she somehow made this month's tally of the leader boards. He knew when she appeared on the leader board the implications, Heathcliff suspected her next move, but failed to make a decisive blow by killing her. Of cores, he knew who she was during the beta. He was just hoping she would keep silent so he could control the course of the game. He went over to his office door to make sure it was locked. He activated his menu and went through the motions, asking himself how he could have over looked the data he had collected that was so meticulous. What made it worse was she had a reputation as a competent leader, to add salt to the wound her legend was enhanced by those idiots in Laughing Coffin. The data could not be disputed, according to the algorithms she had the third fastest reaction time in the game. Worst of all, the damn Witch now had three of the fastest players in Aincrad, the Lighting Flash Asuna, the Black Swordsman Kirito and Leafa the Sabre. His plan was to recruit them but now it was just too late now, they were all in the Snow Mountain Clan.

There was a knock at his door that startled him, he walked over and opened it. There stood his vice-captain Kuradeel, his Laughing Coffin contact. "Enter!" Kuradeel entered and saluted, "Sir, I have my report ready for you." Heathcliff was expressionless as he looked at Kuradeel, and all his vice-captain could do was squirm. "Your friend's in Laughing Coffin failed us and now the top four players in the game are united." All he could do was shift uncomfortably as his guild leader continued. "There incompetence is apparent and now we have a new player on the frontlines. This will change the power dynamic for us as a guild and will most likely give rise to defectors from every minor guild to every major guild." Heathcliff walked back to his desk and plopped himself down heavily into his chair. "I'm sorry for my failure Sir, but she killed nine members of Laughing Coffin, they just didn't take her seriously as you recommended." Kuradeel thought to himself, this was it, if he did not have the nerve to do it now he would chicken out, he stuttered it out. "Well Sir speaking of Lady Snow Queen and her proclamation." He gulped knowing that he may be a Deadman walking. "We have received ten resignations from our guild, we lost four people from our top attack squads." Heathcliff slammed his hand down on the desk, at his point it was futile to talk further to him. Kuradeel flinched and was about to speak when Heathcliff gave him a death stare. "We lost our opportunity to keep a monopoly on the best players on the frontline. Don't try sending those morons Laughing Coffin to kill her. Instead we need to make sure we keep our current members happy. Make sure that they have every resource this Guild has at their disposal. Spare no expense to keep our attack squads happy, healthy and challenged. As for the Snow Mountain Clan, I'll meet with the other guilds and issue a challenge to their competency. Just maybe we can embarrass or humiliate them, but I highly doubt that." Kuradeel shifted uncomfortably and knew he had to give the final bad news. "Understood Sir, on a final note, regarding the resignations, we lost the captain of the training squad Godfree." All Heathcliff could do was swivel his chair and face out the window. "Kuradeel! Fail me again and it will be your last, leave me now!"

The last few days where quite exciting, as people where coming and going from the Dragon Mountains. The medieval Japanese castle found on the dragon pass was now the home to the Snow Mountain Clan. Leafa suggested that they call the stronghold "The Herron Castle" which made it seem more majestic and noble. Lady Snow wasted no time in forming a small community of people dedicated to the Clans success. When asked why she called it a Clan, rather than a Guild. She looked the person in the eye. "One does not put their life on the line for an acquaintance. One puts their life on the line for family, that is what a Clan is." This was the sentiment of the castle and many of the clan members had a buzz about them that felt hopeful and looked to the future was bright. Some of the members where returning clan members from the Beta, which gave Lady Snow great joy in seeing old friends. There where members from other games who knew Lady Snows reputation. It please her to no end, that she found one of her old guild mates from her e-sports days, the much older and experienced, Godfree. That was a godsend, she knew that he would take it upon himself to level everyone to the fullest.

In a matter of hours of forming the guild, Argo became Lady Snow's secretary, her right hand. Then a day later Godfree became her training and leveling captain of the reserves. Argo made her report, that they had recruited over Twenty Raid worthy members, along with over twenty potential trainees and support staff. This all made Leafa extremely happy, that they had recruited some of Aincrad top artisans, such as Lisbeth the Blacksmith. This seemed to put a smile on Leafa's face as Lisbeth was her confidant. The young Blacksmith was rather impressed, as she had the pleasure to meet others who had similar skills as her. The exchange of ideas in this Clan was extraordinary and it was all due to Lady Snows foresight and planning. Argo chalked it up to her experience running guilds in other games.

The castle kitchen was filled with such lively banter and smells of different foods, Asuna was in her own little world, working with people who had similar interests in cooking. The joy of developing foods that had status effects, such as ten percent attack power for one hour. Unfortunately, there were a few people, that made waves, they were promptly asked to leave. Over all for the first week things looked under control, a sense of community was being fostered and Lady Snow, over looked everything like a hawk.

During the first week, Argo began to systematically collecting data on every member of the clan, equipment, secondary skills, experience and personality. The more they knew about each player, the more specific they could gear them in helping the community and themselves. Argo was amazed how Lady Snow thought twenty or more steps ahead, she saw the clan as a big jigsaw puzzle. The way that Lady Snow organized the clan was remarkable, she had them team building and working on Quests, the list went on and on.

All Lind could do is look at the summons from Heathcliff. "What kind of bullshit is this? We are the Divine Dragon Alliance, we are known as one of the top clearing guilds in S.A.O! Who the hell does Heathcliff think he is, trying unite us in a counsel?" Lind just balled up the paper and toss it across the room. Finally, one of his sub Commanders spoke up. "Sir, I think it has to do with the Snow Mountain Clan. They have absorbed about ten to fifteen players from Knights of the Blood, and we lost twenty members to them as well." The only thing that the leader of the Divine Dragon Alliance could do, was go nut's, pulling his hair and shouting like a mad man. "Who the fuck do they think they are? No one steals our members and gets away with it! Get a squad together, so we can get our people back. While we are at it, let's go kick their ass, show them who is the boss around here!" All his sub Commander could do is put his hands and try to calm his guild leader down. "Sir, it's not that easy, they have seven or eight of the top ten players on the leader board. I also just heard a rumor that the Fuurin-kazan guild is in negotiations to merge with them. It would be unwise to go bully them and ruin our reputation. Our best bet is to go meet Heathcliff and his United Guild Counsel." Lind would not hear any of it, and took some of his best players to fight the Snow Mountain Clan.

Sometime later in front of The Herron Castle, Lind stood with a group of his guild. "Come out Queen Bitch!" This garnered a loud laugh from his accompanied guild mates. "All I want are my members back, that you have fucking stolen from me!" Kirito stood on the parapet of the castle, looking down thinking to himself that, his mother was not going to take kindly to this. Lady Snow walked up to Kirito. "I see we have managed to ruffle some feathers. Come let's grab Asuna and a few others and handle our unwanted guests." Kirito new the outcome already, his mother would try to defuse their anger. Knowing Lind, was a hot head it was going to end with his ass on the floor. Kirito lifted his brow and followed his mother down the side of the castle wall.

The castle was on full alert, everyone went to the walls, to see what Lady Snow was going to do. The massive heavy wooden gates dropped and five people came out to greet the unwanted guests. Lind stood in front of his fifteen-man group, posturing for them. "Queen Bitch, all I want are My members back, that you have fucking stolen from Me!" Lady Snow with a commanding presence slammed her pole arm down with a loud thud. "People do not belong to no one, "boy"! What makes you think you can come here and start trouble? This is Herron Castle and it belongs to the Snow Mountain Clan, everyone is here of their own free will. Why don't you take your rabble and go!" Lind just about lost it, as he swung his sword at Lady Snow. "I'm going to kill you, bitch! Who the fuck, do you think you are!" As Lind swung his sword, Kirito intercepted it with his own. There where mumbles among Lind's group. Lind just backed off wanting nothing better than to cut off the Black Swordsman's head. Lady Snow was motionless and did not even blink. "How about we make a bet, boy? You fight me in a PVP duel with ten of your best guild mates? I'll even use a practice weapon so I won't hurt you!" Lind's Commander tried to tell him not to fall of hit but he had tunnel vision. "Why not! But I want my Guild members back!" Lady snow looked at him in a distasteful way, as if he was not worthy of her time. "That's fine but when I win, I want all your equipment that's on you." Kirito just stood there and smiled. Thinking to himself, stupid fool he's going to walk home naked! Asuna gave him a wary look, but she saw Kirito's expression and that told her everything. Lady Snow Queen would win hands down. Everyone on the castle wall waited on baited breath. With a swift motion, Lady Snow twirled her pole arm. Lind made a battle cry and for his troubles the end of the pole arm landed square in the middle of his forehead, sending him twenty feet away. The other ten challengers just went down like reeds in a wind storm. Everyone on the castle wall clapped and cheered. To the remaining standing members of the Divine Dragon Alliance, Asuna yelled at them in a commanding voice. "Take this moron away, but before you do don't forget to leave his equipment!" Lady Snow smiled and tossed her pole arm at Asuna. "My dear, I'll make a Guild Master out of you yet!" Asuna caught the pole arm and smiled back, thinking that this was going to be, one hell of a ride to the one hundredth floor.

All Heathcliff could do was pace back and forth and mutter to no one in particular. "That stupid idiot Lind, we are powerless as just one guild to fight the Snow Mountain Clan, we need to have a United Guild Counsel to challenge them. Why did he have to react like a fool? All that did was make his guild look like petty morons." Heathcliff was no fool he understood politics, Lady Snow would use this blatant attack on her guild as fuel to recruit more capable players, the ones who sat on the sidelines, waiting to see how she reacted. Heathcliff saw the end game that Lind just played into. She would have a full raiding guild ready to go in less than a month. Right now, her attack squads lead by his former guild mate Godfree. Who became her training and leveling captain, he's running all the most difficult dungeons and killing all world level bosses to train and level there most capable players. "Damn Lind and his impetuous behavior!"

Word spread like a brush fire across all the floors of Aincrad, people where whispering about how the Divine Dragon Alliance tried to bully the new Guild, the Snow Mountain Clan. One rumor had it that Lady Snow Queen, had killed twenty members of the notorious Red Guild, Laughing Coffin. As rumors spread, and stories became more exaggerated of the Legend of Lady Snow Queen and her Clan. Argo helped spread many tails but sometimes she would scratch her head and ask herself how some of the stories were possibly true. One story had Leafa, Asuna, Kirito and Lady Snow take down the area boss of the twentieth floor with twelve hits. Argo knew the truth, it took a forty-man raid, which was only possible with the aid of Klein's Fuurin-kazan guild. Klein had brought his guild to merge with the Snow Mountain Clan. This rounded out the attack squads and brought a new dynamic to the raid party. Lady Snow liked Klein quite a bit and invited him and his guild to join as full members of the raid squad. Klein was given his own position as sub guild master next to Asuna. This helped round out the growing guilds leadership, Kirito as just happy that he was just the squad leader of the first attack squad. Over all things where progressing rather well, the weekly guild member open forums and the twice a week leadership meetings where helping form a tight-knit Guild. Example of this would be, if a member showed excellent skills and was leveling well the guilds leadership council would help gear the member and help them with further training. All this effort was the road to a strong and prosperous raiding guild.

Kirito Stood out looking out at the new floor, this was only the second time that the Snow Mountain Clan had cleared a Level End Boss. It had only taken them three weeks to clear two floors. At any rate, they were doing well and they really did not need the help of the other front-line guilds. Asuna walked up to Kirito and gently took his hand in hers whispering in his ear. "It's astounding that the Snow Mountain Clan can accomplish so much under one person's influence." Kirito grips her hand and tilts his head, looking back at her. "Never underestimate the Kirigaya family fighting spirit, it's what drove me to help you and then Leafa. Then again, I would not have had the foresight of my Mother, she knows how to motivate and organize like no other. She has a talent in finding others strengths and knowing how to get the best out of others." Asuna smiles back at her beloved Kirito and hugs his arm into her chest. Placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I think that's one of the reasons that I fell in love with you, it's that spirit that never gave up on me, you are your Mother's Son." The couple looked out into the vastness of the level, as far as the eye could see there was desert. Then then Kirito noticed how a group of mountains and flat plateaus would move across the sand as if the sand was moving them. What an unusual level as if the landscape was being carried on the backs of some creature. Then Argo came upon the couple looking over the landscape and whistled. "So, that's what mountain dragons look like! They are like land whales with mountains and plateaus, see the sand dragons over there like a group of dolphins swimming in the sand?" Kirito just looked out into the new landscape and thought to himself that this floor was going to be a challenge. Then Argo became excited. "Ki-bou this is the thirty-fifth floor! We get winged mounts and the pet tamer ability opens up! So, exciting, can your imagine the places we can see and go to on a flying mount?" Asuna was taken out of her reverie holding her lovers arm by Argo and that insipid nickname she used for her husband, Ki-bou, so damn annoying! "Kirito, do you think we can go home today after we open this levels teleport gate?" Kirito smiles back at his wife, he would love nothing better than to lay his head in her lap and fish on the dock next to their home. "I don't see why not tomorrow and the day after are official days off for the Clan." With that the trio head to the nearest town to open the teleport gate.

The Real World

The Munenori corporate building in Tokyo, two people sit on top of the corporate Zen garden closed off from prying eyes, surrounded by glass, steal and wood, only a select few of the Munenori clan and top executives have such access to Doctor Sato Munenori's private domain. "So, tell me Saeko how have you been my old friend, how is Doctor Sato Doing?" Minetaka Kirigaya looked out into the vast openness of the Zen garden and pondered as he remembered everything he gave up to be a Kirigaya. It was all worth it in the end to have the love of his life; Midori and his two beloved children, Suguha and Kazuto. "The old man is doing well, he is just obsessed trying to find an Heir to the Munenori clan. After the tragic death of both my brothers he is fixated on finding a Male Heir and he is zeroing in on Kazuto. As you know Lady Munenori my Mother will not stand for it as a former daughter of the Kirigaya household. He refuses to pass succession to me but Mother is wearing him down. Then again it a moot point now what Father wishes to do and I really don't care as long as I can design what I want and build what I want." Minetaka looked at his old college friend and fellow designer and smiled and with a chuckle. "Same old Saeko, that's why you and I never dated or got involved your to wrapped up in your own little world! Good old "Psycho/Saeko" the crazy obsessed Engineer!" Saeko just looked at her old friend and frowned. "I know you carried about me in University but I could never reciprocate your feelings after you confessed to me. Sometimes I think you were one of the few men who saw me for what I was and not who I was." Minetaka shrugged and put his hand on top of his friend's hand and lightly squeezed. "I saw a smart attractive woman I wanted to get to know more and I was happy we became such good friends, more so than anything else, you encouraged me to pursue my studies in Massachusetts. I would have never met my beloved Midori if I did not go to M.I.T. then my Masters in Korea. Besides aren't you involved with Takeru Satoh? You've been a on again, off again thing with him for years, tie him down already, you and him have such wonderful history and besides you two are two peas in a pod." Saekos face lightly blushed and she turned her head away from him. "Who told you about Takeru, not even my secretary knows about him?" Minetaka just smiled. "Well Takeru and I go way back to Technical Junior High when we were in the same advance engineering program in Tokyo. He was in love with you the moment he set eyes on you and I knew that you had fallen for him too. Also, he confides in me from time to time. We had drinks the night you kicked him out of your condo, the fight you guys always have about your obsession over work. Takeru loves you and he is willing to tuff it out and wait for you." Saeko looked at the moss-covered rock in the middle of the sea of white pebbles in the Zen Garden. "Minetaka, I envy you and Midori and the life you created. I think sometimes I never had the courage to take the next step in love or maybe Takeru is right and all I care about is my work. Regardless, I do so love and care for Takeru, he makes my head spin and my heart ache." Minetaka just continued to smile. "You're in love with him and you need to tie the knot, like I said peas in a pod!" Saeko got up from the bench and placed her hand on Minetaka shoulder. "It's always nice to speak to you, your one of the few people I trust and admire. Come let's go visit your beloved Wife Midori, I know you worry about her choice but my Father will not let anything happen to her as long as she is under his watchful eye."

The pair walked back into the modern building and enjoyed their friendly visit with one another. As Minetaka walked beside his friend he thought about his Wife and her sacrifice to go into S.A.O. to save their children. He had to place his faith in Doctor Sato or he would go mad agonizing and letting it consume him. The only thing now was to trust in the Kirigaya and Munenori family relationship, the Kirigaya family was more political and the Munenori family is a pillar in the world of industry. The two families where a good balance and Lady Munenori was oiling the gears to make it all work all the more effectively. Midori's Father would put pressure on the government to investigate Akihiko Kayaba's madness. He was a former Japanese Secret Service officer after all. As the pair walked to the elevator Saeko's secretary and personal assistant appeared out of nowhere and whispered something into her ear. She acknowledged her Assistant and the young woman left down the hall as quickly as she appeared as she vanished. "My Father wishes to speak to you and he has asked if we could meet him in the R&D Lab before we visit your family. This way, we can take the express elevator." Saeko waved him to a bank of elevators and pressed the button. "What do you think the old man wants? He always seems to have something up his sleeve." Saeko stepped in the elevator. "Father is always thinking two or three steps ahead but unfortunately my Father and the Company did not see the storm that Kayaba's madness was brewing. I think many members of Argus where to dazed and impressed over his V.R. breakthroughs, especially my Father. The Cardinal Systems Artificial Intelligence Generator is quite impressive and will most likely be used for future projects that require A.I. to do tasks that human operators cannot do. Father had great hopes for Akihiko and he felt he found a long-lost son in him, it broke his heart that Akihiko turned out to be a simple mad man. When he found out that Kazuto was trapped in S.A.O. he almost lost it. You understand that my Father will stop at nothing to keep Kazuto safe as he is my Fathers only blood related Grandson, family politics be damned! Everything will probably go to Kazuto regardless that he is a Kirigaya now. Frankly I don't care, I just hate how my father is so childish regarding the company succession." Minetaka let out a low breath. "The Kirigaya family won't stand for it and besides Lady Munenori will put her Husband in check as she did in family court over the custody battle we had over Kazuto. I'm not too worried over it, I will place my faith in you and your Mother Lady Munenori."

The Elevator doors opened and a middle-aged man greeted them and gave Saeko and Minetaka a polite bow. "This way Master Kirigaya, Lady Saeko." He waved his arm and bid them to follow leading them through a maze of corridors and then coming to a door guarded by two paramilitary guards. There escort place his hand over a scanner and the large door opened. Standing in the middle of a room that looked like it was ripped out of a spy novel stood an older distinguished man in a dark blue suit. He was almost a silhouette in front of a bank of monitors on the walls and desks. Technical data and engineering models peppered on the screens with other data that was over whelming to the average observer. The man turned to great his guests, it was Doctor Sato Munenori. "Ah Minetaka, and Saeko, thank you for joining me on such short notice, please come this way." He led them to a glass enclosure conference room and closed the door after them. He ushered them to the chairs along the conference table. He pressed a button and spoke softly. "Please send refreshments to the main R&D conference room please." He pressed another button and the glass turned opaque. "I'll get to the point as you two know me to well to sit here and beat around the bush. As requested by my Wife I have given all my attention and the full might of my company to help solve this whole S.A.O. fiasco."

Saeko dropped further into the leather office chair and sighed. "Let's be honest Father you want your hands-on Kazuto and the Cardinal System. Let's just say, even if all those people die, The Munenori Company will make billions from the Cardinal Systems A.I. generator. Let's not delude ourselves Mother wants you to help assist the Kirigaya side of the family and frankly so do I but I'll be damned, if I'm going to let you kill Midori and her two children, Suguha and Kazuto. I refuse to believe you are being altruistic!" Doctor Sato was a bit stunned by his daughter's frankness and honesty. "Saeko out of my four children you have always been the apple of my eye, you make me proud how you are so astute. To be honest your right on one hand about how much I want the Cardinal Systems A.I. generator but on the other hand you have no clue how the board has fought me tooth and nail, over succession over the company. I want to give you and Kazuto everything that I have built, doesn't every Father want to leave a legacy to his progeny? Be sides you have no real idea how Midori and I planned this. That Wife of yours is no fool Minetaka she came to me with the proposal and she volunteered to go into S.A.O.! She practically broke my office door down telling me I would regret the day I let Kazuto die." The door opened and a man dressed in a black suit rolled in a tray and place food and refreshments in the center of the table and then bowed and left. This helped to defuse the hostilities between all the parties for a brief moment. "Doctor Sato, I know how stubborn Midori can be and I'm sure she put some kind of contingencies into place to stack the deck in her favor. I know I did not marry a fool, she knew I would oppose her stepping into S.A.O. regardless that our two Children are in Doctor Kayaba's madness. I know my wife, she is one sly nine tail fox and she probably cracked the Cardinal System on her own and she used that to bargain with you, so she could receive your support in her conquest of Akihiko. Frankly I know he betrayed you and he was more than an employee to you. I am no fool either and I have my own connections in the technology sector. Don't forget I engineered the first generation of V.R. games with my wife before I started The Kirigaya design Group. So, let's not sit here and hide behind lies and half-truths." Doctor Sato smiled and poured himself a cup of tea. "Minetaka I will be honest, I really never knew what type of Man you where and why my Son and daughter in law left you custody of Kazuto. But the more I get to know you and your wife the more I understand my Son's decision to leave my Grandson in your care. I find myself admiring Midori and you more and the more I interact with you. Frankly I will keep my word and do all in my power to help in getting everyone out of S.A.O., you have my word on this matter. Now let's discuss the plan that Midori and I fabricated."

After many hours of discussion, the meeting was done and Minetaka stood over his wife and caressed her cheek. "I must say Midori your plan is cunning and decisive, I just wish you would have told me about it." He leaned in and gave his wife a kiss on her forehead. "To think you altered parts of The Cardinal System, how Akihiko will go insane that someone has managed to high jack his system to his V.R. world." Saeko placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your wife is one scary woman, she reminds me of my Father and my Great Aunt Lady Kirigaya, Midori's Grandmother. To think she will change the mechanics of S.A.O. in less than two months. She really impressed my Father, you're a lucky man Minetaka to be married to such a strong intelligent woman. I really admire her more so now than ever." Minetaka let out a small sigh and placed his and on his wife's hand. "If she pulls this off she may become insufferable for a while but it won't go to her head. I must admit this device your Father put her in is stunning, to think she went back into S.A.O. in a high-speed interface." Saeko perked up and gave a sinister smirk. "I helped develop this version of Full Dive interface! We call it "Medicuboid", it's the third-generation of Full Dive technology. My friend Doctor Koujiro Rinko a former associate of Akihiko helped in its development for medical purposes, to help improve the quality of life and help treat terminally ill patients. It is one of the many Full Dive innovations that is not made for entertainment, but to help the quality of life for people. Of course, it's in the testing phase, but Father felt it would give Midori a tactical advantage. The tech is sound and we build ten of them, this unit she is place in being the latest version which has had significant improvements from the R&D department. The units are being tested now in the field, but this unit is special, I had a great hand in its development." Minetaka smiled he could see the pride and pure joy that his friend had in her accomplishment. "It gives me some comfort knowing that Midori has such an advantage over Akihiko. I'm happy that you are involved in this whole thing. Knowing that you are watching over her like this makes me worry less about her success." With that Minetaka hugged his good friend and smiled knowing his wife had a distinct advantage over Akihiko and his madness.

Kirito and Asuna where siting in their garden of their log cabin home. Asuna had made Kiritos favorite snack: her boar meat sandwiches with spicy mustard and a sun brewed ice tea. They sat relaxing in the afternoon sun as the cool breeze off the lake washed over them. "It feels good to relax; don't you think Ki-bou?" Kirito frowned and looked Asuna. "I hate when people use that nick name! Especially you my love. It feels like your talking to someone other than me." Asuna looked up from her book and chuckled. With a bit of playful banter, she told him: "I don't here you complaining when Argo-chan calls you by that name!"


End file.
